Hatsukoi
by Ichiro69
Summary: Sudah seminggu semenjak hari pertamanya disekolah, akhirnya Ciel bertemu dengan Sebastian, cowok terpopuler disekolahnya. Pertemuan mereka cukup buruk, tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Silahkan baca fict saya
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: ooc, geje, Femciel!, typo, dan semacamnya**

**Halo minna~  
Perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya *bungkuk*  
Awal saya mengenal fanfict berasal dari teman saya, yang juga langganan(?) baca fanfict. Kok saya malah jadi curhat yah? *ditabok readers*  
Dan juga, sebenarnya fict ini adalah ralat dari fict yang kemarin saya buat (Kalo mau tau, judul fict nya itu triangle love) *dapet death glare*  
Maaf, yang kemarin itu saya hapus, soalnya gak ada author note nya. Maklum, saya masih baru sebagai author. Tapi saya harap, anda semua suka fict saya!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah milik Yana Toboso-sensei  
Tapi Fict ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya #ketawa iblis  
*ditabok kuroshitsuji dan Yana Toboso lovers***

**Don't like don't read!**

Chapter 1;

Langit dikota London masih terlihat gelap, tapi jam telah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 AM. Sebuah suara yang cukup keras, menginterupsi pagi yang damai ini. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai kelabu, mengerang pelan. Merasa tidurnya terganggu, tangan kecil gadis itu bergerak-gerak mencari tombol pada jam bearker yang terletak diatas meja disamping kasurnya. Setelah menekan salah satu tombol pada jam beaker miliknya, gadis itu bangkit teruduk diatas kasurnya. Tangan mungilnya mengusap matanya yang masih dilanda rasa kantuk itu. Sesekali, ia menguap pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu benar-benar tersadar dari rasa kantuknya. Tampak iris sapphire sedalam lautan, menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak, gadis itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, putri semata wayang dari pasangan Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Saat ini umur Ciel sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun, usia yang cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen. Saat ini Ciel tinggal di apartemen, tak jauh dari sekolah barunya. Ciel berhasil diterima disekolah mengengah atas ternama di London. Weston Academy, adalah sekolah elite dimana yang sekolah disana berasal dari strata atas. Selain itu, para murid yang ada di Weston Academy dituntut untuk memiliki kemampuan otak yang memadai. Karena Weston Academy memiliki strandart nilai diatas rata-rata sekolah lain yang harus dipenuhi. Dan Ciel merupakan salah satu murid yang memiliki keduanya. Ia memang gadis yang genius, tidak diragukan lagi. Selain itu, keluarganya juga berasal dari strata atas.  
Ayahnya, Vincent merupakan direktur utama perusahaan Funtom Company. Sementara Rachel bekerja membantu Vincent mengurus keperluan Funtom Company, karena tidak mungkin bagi Vincent untuk mengurus perusahaan miliknya sendirian.

Dan karena alasan tertentu, Vincent dan Rachel harus berangkat keluar negri. Mereka harus menghadiri rapat mengenai pemasaran produk perusahaan Funtom. Disaat ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh belas tahun, Vincent dan Rachel memberikan apartemen untuk Ciel. Apartemen itu cukup mewah dan luas. Terdapat ruang tamu dengan sofa bergaya modern dan tv layar datar, dengan dapur yang menghadap kearah ruang tamu dengan meja makan kecil. Diapartemen ini juga terdapat kamar yang cukup besar, yaitu kamar Ciel dan satu kamar tamu yang terletak disebrang kamar Ciel. Juga terdapat kamar mandi pada masing-masing kamar. Jika dilihat-lihat, apartemen Ciel lebih mirip seperti rumah kecil dengan perabotan bergaya minimalis dan modern. Tapi tetap memberikan kesan mewah.

Yah, sebenarnya Ciel baru diperbolehkan untuk tinggal sendiri diapartemen miliknya saat umurnya menginjak Sembilan belas tahun. Tapi, karena orangtuanya yang harus keluar negri, ia dipindahkan lebih cepat. Selain itu, Mr. Tanaka yang merupakan butler keluarga Phantomhive, meminta izin untuk pulang ke Jepang, tempat asalnya. Dan karena tidak mungkin meninggalkan putri mereka di manison sendirian.

.

.

Ciel berjalan dengan santainya, melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang juga memulai pagi mereka dengan bekerja, sembari menggendong ransel biru tuanya. Yah, karena jarak antara apartemen miliknya dan sekolahnya yang dekat, Ciel tidak perlu berangkat lebih awal. Jarak antara Weston Academy dan apartemen Ciel hanya sekitar beberapa gedung saja. Benar-benar dekat.

5 menit kemudian

Ciel telah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Yah, sudah hampir seminggu ia bersekolah disini. Semenjak masuk sekolah sampai saat ini, Ciel tidak banyak mendapat teman. Atau bisa dibilang, ia malas memiliki banyak teman. Tapi bukan berarti, Ciel tidak memiliki teman. Walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi setidaknya bisa dipanggil teman'kan?

Dari kejauhan, Ciel dapat melihat sesosok yang tidak asing bagi Ciel, sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Ciel. Sosok gadis berambut pirang sedikit ikal tersebut, mendekat kearah Ciel. Seraya mendekap tubuh rinkih Ciel kedalam pelukan 'hangat' bermata emerald itu tersenyum riang pada sosok gadis berambut kelabu yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Cieeell~" sapa gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Sementara yang dipeluk, sedang berusaha melepas pelukan 'hangat' gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Setelah lepas dari pelukan 'hangat' dari salah satu sahabatnya disekolah, Ciel memasang wajah kesal sembari memijat pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut. Karena emosi.  
"Jangan peluk aku seperti itu, **Lizzy**!" seru Ciel, dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Gadis berambut pirang yang sedikit ikal itu adalah Elizabeth Middleford, atau biasa dipanggil Lizzy oleh teman-temannya. Dia adalah sahabat pertama Ciel disekolah, sekaligus sepupu jauh dari Ciel. Berbeda dengan Ciel yang memiliki sifat dingin dan temperamental, Elizabeth adalah gadis yang ceria dan murah senyum.

Elizabeth hanya menanggapi omelan Ciel dengan acuh. Gadis yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Ciel ini, berjalan disebelah Ciel. Lizzy mulai mengutarakan berbagai macam pembicaraannya pada Ciel, sembari berjalan menuju kedalam sekolah. Sementara gadis berambut kelabu itu hanya menanggapinya dengan '**oh**' yang terlihat seperti gumaman. Yah, Ciel juga tidak suka berbicara seperti Lizzy. Karena, pada dasarnya Ciel adalah gadis yang pendiam. Dia hanya berbicara jika ada hal yang penting.

"… Kau tau, dia itu tampan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ciel?" perkataan panjang lebar Lizzy, diakhiri dengan kalimat tanya. Sementara Ciel yang sedari tadi tidak menyimak dengan sungguh-sungguh, menoleh cepat kearah Lizzy setelah sebelumnya ia menatap kearah lapangan sekolah yang kosong.

"Kau tadi bicara apa, Lizzy?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah innocent, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan, menurut Lizzy.

Elizabeth memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Lizzy, membuang muka. Ciel hanya bereaksi biasa, dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi, dan itu membuat Lizzy semakin kesal. "OH ASTAGA CIEL! LAIN KALI, DENGARKAN ORANG YANG MENGAJAKMU BERBICARA" seru Lizzy dengan penekanan pada semua kalimatnya.

Ciel hanya bisa pasrah, dan mengalah saja. "Baik, aku minta maaf" ujar Ciel. Lizzy masih membuang mukanya, dan merengut. "Memangnya, siapa sih yang kau bicarakan? Apanya yang tampan?" tanya Ciel, dengan nada membujuk agar Ciel tidak marah lagi padanya. Tentu saja, Ciel hanya melakukan ini pada Lizzy saja. Karena jika sampai dia membuat Lizzy menangis, ia pasti mendapat teguran keras dari Frances, ibu Lizzy yang super galak itu.

"Huh, kau ini kebiasaan" dengus Lizzy, menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha meredam emosinya. "Ciel, dengar ya, kau tau'kan, senior Michaelis dan kawan-kawannya?" tanya Lizzy dengan penekanan pada semua kalimatnya. Bermaksud menyindir Ciel, agar mendengarkannya kali ini.

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dengan nada datar, ia bertanya "Michaelis? Siapa itu?". Terlihat kening Lizzy yang mengerut.

"KAU TIDAK TAU CIEL?" tanya Elizabeth dengan mata terbelalak. Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah datar. Seakan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Dia dan teman-temannya, adalah murid populer disekolah tau! Selain itu, mereka adalah bangsawan yang paling dihormati. Kenapa kau tidak mengetahuinya? Bahkan dikalangan kelas junior, mereka terkenal juga loh!" cerocos Lizzy, membuat Ciel merasa jengah.

Dengan langkah cepat, Ciel meninggalkan Lizzy dibelakang. Sementara gadis berambut pirang itu, dengan segera mengejar gadis bersurai kelabu yang saat ini berjalan –cepat- didepannya. Beberapa kali, Lizzy memanggil nama Ciel. Tapi Ciel tetap berjalan –cepat- tanpa menghiraukan Lizzy yang berlari mengejarnya. (**hebat ya Ciel bisa jalan lebih cepet dari Lizzy yang lari *dapet death glare dari reader* maaf-maaf, kalo ganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan ceritanya~)**

"Ciel tunggu aku!" seru lizzy, seraya berlari menyusul kearah Ciel.

Sementara perhatian Ciel terbagi antara Lizzy dan jalan didepannya, ia tidak sadar menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ciel merintih sakit, tanpa mengucapkan maaf sedikitpun pada orang yang ia tabrak. Justru ia menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berbadan tegap, dan –jelas- lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan sarkastik.

"Hey, jangan berdiri ditengah jalan!" seru Ciel pada pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya, tanpa sedikitpun kata sopan. Sementara pemuda dihadapannya terbelalak kaget, melihat Ciel yang justru marah-marah bukannya meminta maaf seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Lizzy berada disamping Ciel sembari memegang lututnya yang serasa pegal karena mengejar Ciel. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, karena berlari. Setelah cukup tenang, Lizzy menatap Ciel tajam. "Hey, kenapa kau meninggalkanku'sih, Ciel!" seru Lizzy dengan nada kekanak-kanakan, yang tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang kesal karena temannya merebut permen darinya.

Bukannya minta maaf, Ciel malah membalas tatapan tajam Lizzy dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam. Membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merinding seketika, karena tidak biasanya Ciel seperti ini. Kecuali…

Lizzy baru sadar, (**setelah sekian menit, dia baru sadar?! Apa-apaan itu?! *dilempar readers soalnya ganggu*) **ternyata sedari tadi mereka berdua diperhatikan oleh sosok pemuda berambut raven, yang memakai mantel berwarna hitam. Iris crimson milik pemuda itu menatap kedua gadis dihadapannya lekat-lekat, memperhatikan perbedaan yang sangat mencolok dari keduanya. Gadis berambut kelabu yang menabraknya terlihat lebih manis, tapi sikapnya itu… er, -sedikit- tidak sopan. (**Sedikit?! Mata anda dimana! Oke, kali ini jangan lempar saya lagi *menghindar dari lemparan readers* silahkan~)  
**Sementara gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat –sedikit- lebih tinggi dari gadis berambut kelabu itu, terlihat begitu ceria dari nada bicaranya tadi.

Ya, tadi.

Saat ini, keduanya diam. Menatap pemuda bersurai raven, dengan paras tampan dihadapannya. Ada perbedaan antara kedua pandangan gadis itu pada sosok didepan mereka. Gadis yang berambut blonde, ternganga melihat wajah pemuda dihadapannya. Iris emerald miliknya berseri-seri, melihat ketampanan pemuda bersurai raven. Sementara gadis berambut kelabu disampingnya, menatap dingin. Tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun begitu, pria dengan iris crimson itu dapat merasakan aura membunuh dibalik gadis –mungil- itu.

"Harusnya kau yang meminta maaf, NONA" ujar Sebastian, berusaha dengan nada setenang mungkin. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya, menghadapi gadis bersurai kelabu tersebut.  
Sementara Ciel membuang mukanya, sambil berdecih.

Pandangan Lizzy tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda dihadapannya, yang ternyata adalah senior disekolahnya. Dengan segera, Lizzy menyikut pinggang Ciel. Sementara yang disikut, merintih kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan'sih?" tanya Ciel dengan nada dingin.

Lizzy memberikan death glare pada Ciel, yang hanya menatapnya acuh sebagai balasannya. Sementara sesaat kemudian, ia memberikan senyum manis pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Ah, Sebastian-senpai maafkan temanku. Dia memang orang yang temperamental" ujar Lizzy, sambil melirik kearah Ciel.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada –sok- ramah, menurut Ciel. Sementara Lizzy berseri-seri, mendapat senyuman dari Sebastian yang merupakan murid populer disekolahnya.

Siapa yang tidak terpesona terhadap pesona Sebastian? Gadis manapun pasti meleleh, melihat senyumnya. Apalagi, Sebastian mempunyai kepribadian yang cukup misterius. Ia hanya terbuka terhadap teman-temannya saja. Oh ya, -tentunya- satu-satunya gadis yang tidak terpesona hanya Ciel. Ciel seorang. Ia justru memandang jijik kearah Sebastian yang tersenyum.

'**dasar mesum!**' batinnya, tapi tidak ia lontarkan karena ada Lizzy. Tentu saja, ia tak ingin diomeli habis-habisan oleh gadis berambut blonde tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku tau Sebastian-senpai! Senpai itu'kan cowok populer disekolah!" seru Lizzy bersemangat. Ciel hanya memandangnya tak peduli.

"Tapi bisakah TEMANMU ini diberi sopan santun sedikit?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada menyindir Ciel. Ciel yang tidak peduli sebelumnya, menoleh cepat kearah Sebastian. Ciel menatap tajam kearah Sebastian yang baru saja menyindirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ciel menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan pemuda yang bernama Sebastian tersebut. Ciel berusaha menahan emosinya, karena memang dia yang salah. Ciel'lah yang menabrak Sebastian duluan. "Baiklah," dengan enggan Ciel mengucapkannya. Ciel sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "aku yang salah. Sekarang kau puas?" tanya Ciel dengan nada sarkastik.

Mendengar perkataan Ciel yang tidak sopan, Lizzy segera menyikut perut Ciel untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan sekali lagi, Ciel merintih sakit sembari menatap tajam kearah Lizzy. Sebelum Ciel mengutarakan omelannya, Lizzy dengan cepat memotong perkataannya. "Hey Ciel, bisa tidak kau sopan –sedikit- pada Sebastian-senpai? Kau tidak tau, Sebastian-senpai itu cowok populer disekolah ini tau!" bisik Lizzy.

Ciel hanya memutar bola matanya. "Apa peduliku'huh?" tanya Ciel sinis. Sementara Sebastian hanya diam. Secara diam-diam, Sebastian memperhatikan wajah Ciel. "Memangnya aku peduli, kalau DIA itu cowok populer? Hanya buang-buang waktu saja" dengus Ciel dengan penekanan pada kata 'dia' sembari melirik kearah Sebastian yang hanya diam.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ciel melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sekolah, melewati Sebastian yang berdiri ditempatnya. Sementara Sebastian? Dia merasa sedikit shock saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang merupakan cowok pupuler disekolah, yang dipuja-puja oleh banyak gadis, tidak bisa menaklukkan hati seorang gadis berambut kelabu saja? Apa dunia ini sudah kiamat?!  
**(oke, kata-katanya terlalu berlebihan. Karena author bukan orang alay, jadi saya wajib meralatnya *ditatap readers untuk sekian kalinya*)**

Saat ini Sebastian benar-benar shock, karena sikap gadis berambut kelabu yang bernama Ciel tadi. Selama ini Sebastian selalu dihormati, dan tidak sedikit murid-murid yang takut untuk berbuat kesalahan padanya. Sementara Ciel? Gadis berambut kelabu tersebut malah bersikap tidak sopan padanya? Apa dia tidak tau, siapa Sebastian? Berani sekali dia mencemooh Sebastian seperti itu.

Benar, Sebastian adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Michaelis yang masih berkerabat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Selain itu, Sebastian adalah pemilik dari Weston Academy. Tidak hanya memiliki paras tampan, Sebastian juga memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Semua nilainya selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Walaupun ia terbilang populer, apalagi pada kalangan gadis-gadis, Sebastian memiliki sikap tertutup. Hanya sahabat Sebastian dan tuhan yang tau, bagaimana sikap Sebastian sebenarnya. Sebastian selalu menutupi sifatnya yang sebenarnya, dengan senyumannya.

Apa yang menjadi rahasia Sebastian?

Saat ini pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum lebar. Atau, lebih tepatnya ia sedang menyeringai menatap punggung gadis bersurai kelabu yang tak lain adalah Ciel, yang disusul oleh gadis berambut blonde.

'**Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau membayarnya, Ciel' **batin Sebastian dengan senyum yang menyeramkan.

.

.

**TBC**

**WAAHHH~ akhirnya selesai juga fict ini~ **

**Maaf kalo kelamaan. Sebenarnya fict ini pengganti dari fict saya yang sebelumnya. Sebelumnya fict saya yang berjudul –disendor- saya hapus, soalnya saya lupa kasih warning, dll. Gomen semuanya, kalo fict yang itu beneran geje abis -_-**

**Sebagai gantinya, saya buat yang baru~ Ceritanya agak melenceng dari yang ingin saya buat awalnya, tapi intinya sama kok kaya fict –disensor-**

**Maaf kalo berkali-kali disensor, soalnya saya malu *Digampar readers***

**Reader: Baru nyadar kaloo ceritamu geje? Dasar author baru! *Kasih death glare***

**Gomen *bungkuk* saya emang author baru di fanfict kita tercinta ini. Tapi saya sudah mengetik saat saya kelas 6 lohhh! Jadi saya cukup berpengalaman kalo ngetik cerita *Digampar yang kedua kalinya*  
Iya deh, saya gak akan sombong! Saya kan cuman bilang, saya udah ngetik kelas 6 SD. Tapi, saya juga gak tau, kalo bahasanya bener. **

**Sudah cukup pendapat saya, tunggu chapter 2 nya ya! Saya usahakan update'nya cepet! Gomen kalo lama, soalnya saya emang ada ulangan-ulangan yang numpuk.  
Please review, terutama untuk yang sudah tau identitas saya! Jaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: ooc, geje, Femciel!, typo, dan semacamnya  
Sebasxfemcielxalois(maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah milik Yana Toboso-sensei  
Tapi fict ini milik saya sepenuhnya *menghindari dari lemparan reader***

**Reader: Kebanyakan omong loh author gak guna!**

**Oke-oke, gomen kalo saya udah cari masalah diawal cerita. Saya hanya ngumumin berita bagus! Chapter 2 dari fict ini udah UPDATE! Kebetulan saya lagi SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam) untuk buat fict chapter 2 ini *ditampar reader sampe bonyok* Oke, saya ngaku, gak bisa cepet publish soalnya pulsa internet saya habis *puppy eyes no jutsu* **

**Jangan lupa review ya! Kritik dan saran saya terima apa adanya. Kalo menurut reader saya terlalu alay, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! Oke, yang penting jangan lupa review, terutama yang udah kenal saya tolong kasih kritiknya!**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2;

Ciel berjalan cepat melewati koridor-koridor sekolah, menuju kelasnya. Yah, kelas Ciel sedikit lebih spesial dari kelas lainnya. Kelas Ciel satu-satunya kelas junior yang berada dilantai dua, sementara yang lain berada dilantai tiga. Ciel sedikit lega, dia termasuk kedalam salah satu dari murid kelas spesial tersebut. Yah, itu karena ia tak perlu bersusah-susah menaikki anak tangga hingga lantai tiga.

Weston Academy dibedakan menjadi tujuh kelas, setiap tingkatannya. Dan kelas Ciel satu-satunya kelas yang berada dilantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kelas para senior di Weston Academy. Selain itu, kelas Ciel juga memiliki nilai diatas kelas yang lain. Atau bisa dibilang, kelas Ciel berisi kumpulan anak-anak genius. Sama sepertinya.

Ciel sedikit lega saat berhasil masuk kekelasnya dengan selamat(?) dari kejaran lizzy, karena Lizzy dan Ciel berbeda kelas. Lagipula, Lizzy tidak pernah masuk kekelas Ciel. Atau mungkin tidak berani?

Dengan santainya, Ciel berjalan melenggang melewati teman-teman sekelasnya tanpa mempedulikan mereka, menuju bangku pojok belakang yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan jendela luar. Ia sengaja memilih bangku itu dari awal ia masuk, karena ia tak suka terlalu dekat dengan guru, dan ia suka memandang keluar jendela saat ia merasa bosan.

Dengan asal, Ciel menaruh ransel biru tuanya dikursi. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut raven tadi.

**Er, siapa namanya? Memangnya peduliku, jika aku lupa?!**

Ciel kesal sendiri, mengingat pemuda berambut raven yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi. Ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa namanya, padahal jika ia disuruh untuk menghafal rumus-rumus, ia langsung ingat. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin mengingat nama pemuda tersebut. Untuk apa ia mengingatnya? Apa itu penting? Sama seperti harus menghafal rumus-rumus?

**Aku bersumpah, dia itu tidak tampan sama sekali! Memangnya kenapa semua gadis memujanya?**

Batin Ciel dengan wajah cemberut.

**EH? Kenapa aku jadi bilang dia tampan?! Dia sama sekali tidak tampan! Pasti dia itu operasi plastik!**

Ciel mengacak rambutnya kesal sendiri.

Sementara itu, salah seorang gadis yang melihat kelakuan aneh Ciel dipagi yang cerah ini, menghampirinya. Gadis itu menepuk pundak Ciel pelan, membuat Ciel sontak menoleh kearah gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa Ciel?" tanya gadis berwajah oriental, yang seminggu terakhir menjadi temannya selama dikelas. Gadis itu memiliki wajah tak kalah imutnya dengan Ciel, tak lupa dengan wajah oriental, dan rambut hitam.

Ciel menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan, sembari memijat pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ran Mao" jawab Ciel pada gadis berwajah oriental yang bernama Ran Mao itu. Sementara yang bertanya, duduk didepan bangku Ciel. Itu memang tempatnya.

Ran Mao lalu menghadap kebelakang, menatap wajah Ciel yang terbenam didalam mejanya. Ia terlihat –sedikit- kacau hari ini. Poni kelabu Ciel menutupi wajah Ciel yang terbenam dibalik bangkunya. Sementara Ran Mao menatap Ciel dengan kepala miring, membuat kesan imut pada gadis berwajah oriental itu. "Ciel, kau sedang kesal?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah innocent.

Ran Mao memang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang ada dikelas. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang membentuk kelompok-kelompok, Ran Mao lebih memilih menyendiri seperti Ciel. Seminggu terakhir, semenjak mereka baru masuk, Ran Mao dan Ciel cukup dekat. Awalnya tidak ada yang mengajak berkenalan, tentu saja karena keduanya sama-sama pendiam. Tapi semakin lama karena letak bangku mereka yang –sangat-dekat, yaitu Ran Mao didepan bangku Ciel sementara Ciel dibelakang banku Ran Mao, membuat mereka lama-kelamaan menjadi teman. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi mereka cukup dekat.

Yah, Ciel lebih suka dekat dengan Ran Mao dibandingkan dengan Lizzy. Gadis berwajah oriental ini tidak banyak bicara, berbeda dengan Lizzy. Ran Mao tidak pernah memaksa Ciel untuk bercerita jika Ciel tidak ingin menceritakannya, itulah yang ia sukai dari Ran Mao.

Ciel mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Ran Mao. "Sebenarnya sih, iya" jawab Ciel akhirnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan. "Hari ini benar-benar hari SIAL!" umpat Ciel dengan suara pelan. Tapi Ran Mao masih dapat melihat nada emosi dari cara Ciel berbicara.

Tanpa berkata lagi, lengan Ran Mao menepuk pelan pundak Ciel. Ekspresinya tetap datar, seperti biasanya. "Sudahlah, Ciel" ujar Ran Mao, menenangkan Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha menstabilkan emosi yang meluap-luap sedari tadi. "Memangnya siapa yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya Ran Mao masih dengan wajah innocent. Ciel menghela nafas panjang, saat harus mengingat pria itu lagi. Rasanya ia ingin amnesia saja jika begini, dibanding harus mengingat pemuda tadi. (**Aduh Ciel, jangan temperamental gitu dong! Kalo kamu amnesia, kamu'kan gak bisa inget Sebas! Terus gimana caranya kamu jatuh cinta_*disumpel Ciel*)**

"Ah, itu…" Ciel menggantungkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya tampak berpikir sejenak. Tapi karena otaknya yang malas mengingat nama pemuda itu, Ia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Ciel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak ingat namanya. Lagipula, aku senang jika tidak ingat" sambung Ciel, yang dijawab oleh tawa pelan dari Ran Mao.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu Ciel. Jangan cemberut gitu," Ran Mao tersenyum pada Ciel, lalu duduk dibangku depan Ciel.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, menginterupsi pelajaran Mr. Arthur diakhir jam kelas hari ini, sebelum istirahat pertama. "Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kita sampai disini dulu. Kita akan bertemu lagi minggu depan" ujar Mr. Arthur, sebelum melenggang keluar dari kelas. Semua murid yang ada dikelas berhambur keluar dari ruangan, sementara beberapa gadis terlihat sedang berkerumun disebuah bangku. Memangnya apa yang membuat mereka berkumpul seperti itu?

Dan yang perlu kalian tau adalah, orang yang berada didalam kerumunan itu adalah Sebastian dengan ketiga temannya. Ya, pemuda berambut raven tersebut memang populer disekolahnya, terutama dikalangan gadis-gadis.

Sementara ketiga temannya sedang asik menggoda gadis-gadis itu, Sebastian tampak murung dibangkunya. Pandangannya mengarah keluar jendela. Iris crimson miliknya menatap dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Sebastian sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu. Justru ia sebal oleh mereka, yang terus memperhatikan Sebastian layaknya stalker.

"Baik-baik, kami akan menyusul nanti. Jaa, ne~" ujar seorang pemuda berwajah oriental dengan rambut hitam, yang sempat-sempatnya memberikan salam perpisahan pada gadis-gadis tersebut. Sementara kedua temannya yang lain hanya berwajah datar.

Mereka bertiga menghampiri Sebastian yang masih termenung dibangkunya, tanpa memperhatikan gadis-gadis tadi yang sempat-sempatnya memberikan 'kiss bye' pada pemuda bersurai raven ini.

"Hey Sebastian, kau kenapa sih?" tanya pemuda berwajah oriental tersebut. Kedua temannya menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan,… Hawatir?

Sebastian menoleh kearah teman-temannya, sembari tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Lau" jawabnya pada pemuda berwajah oriental yang bernama Lau tersebut. Sebastian menyunggingkan senyumnya sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat wajah berubah menjadi lebih kusut, dan terlihat menyeramkan dimata teman-temannya.

"Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan," timpal pemuda yang berdiri disebelah Lau. Pemuda itu berbadan tegap, dan mungkin tingginya hampir sama dengan Sebastian. Sebastian dan pemuda itu benar-benar mirip, mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Hanya saja, yang membedakan adalah model rambut mereka, serta iris mereka. Sebastian memiliki iris crimson, sementara pemuda tersebut memiliki iris gold yang terbingkai kaca mata.

"Memangnya aku harus cerita, Claude?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada sarkastik pada pemuda bernama Claude tersebut.

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Sebastian, membuat mereka bertiga bungkam. Tentu saja, itu karena saat ini Sebastian sedang kesal. Tidak mungkin'kan ia mengganggunya? Itu sama saja mereka mencari mati! Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi mereka tau pasti bagaimana Sebastian saat marah. Ia benar-benar menyeramkan, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melawannya. Tapi Sebastian tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini. Apa yang menjadi penyebabnya?

Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kau tak usah cerita, jika tak ingin" jawab pemuda berambut pirang, dengan iris berwarna biru terang. Seterang langit saat ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu, satu-satunya yang terlihat santai. Saat ini pemuda itu tengah duduk dimeja Sebastian, sambil membawa sebuah buku dengan santainya.

"Terimakasih telah mengerti, Alois Trancy" ujar Sebastian dengan nada melembut. Kali ini, Claude dan Lau patut berterimakasih pada pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya ini karena telah membuat Sebastian menjadi tenang kembali.

.

.

Sementara itu,

Ciel dengan malasnya melangkahkan kaki kedalam kafetaria yang sudah penuh ini. Yah, sebenarnya Ciel hampir-bahkan tidak pernah- makan didalam kafetaria. Alasan utamanya adalah, karena kafetaria saat jam istirahat pertama –sangat- ramai. Lagipula, Ciel lebih suka memakan bekalnya dikelas.

Tidak untuk kali ini, CIel –terpaksa- harus ikut dengan Ran Mao dan Lizzy yang mengajaknya makan di kafetaria. Alasannya karena, ia lupa membawa bekal hari ini.

Sebenarnya Ran Mao dan Lizzy sudah saling mengenal. Atau bisa dikatakan, mereka bertiga –termasuk Ciel- merupakan sahabat karib semenjak masuk ke Weston Academy. Awal pertama kali Lizzy dan Ran Mao saling mengenal, tidak diketahui secara jelas oleh Ciel. Ia justru kaget, saat Lizzy mengenal Ran Mao. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya.

-Back to the story-

Setelah mengantri mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan, mereka bertiga berputar-putar mengelilingi kafetaria yang penuh ini. Berharap mendapatkan bangku kosong. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak beruntung hari ini, karena semua kursi disini telah terisi penuh. Beberapa kali mereka –kecuali Ciel- menoleh kearah seisi kafetaria, mencoba mencari bangku yang masih kosong.

Pandangan Ran Mao terhenti, melihat sofa yang ada didekat jendela kafetaria masih dapat terisi untuk tiga orang. Disana memiliki tujuh buah sofa yang masih kosong. Mata Ran Mao berbinar-binar menatap ketiga kursi tersebut. Tentu saja, ia tidak mempedulikan keempat pemuda yang merupakan seniornya yang tengah asik berbincang-bincang disana.

Dengan cepat, Ran Mao menarik tangan Ciel dan Lizzy berbarengan. Ciel dan Lizzy terbelalak kaget, melihat tingkah Ran Mao yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan mereka. Tapi sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua dapat menangkap arti pergerakan Ran Mao secara tiba-tiba ini. Mereka berdua menyunggingkan senyum, sembari bernafas lega.

**Akhirnya kami dapat menemukan kursi yang kosong**

.

Sebastian sedang termangu menatap keluar jendela, sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk soup pada mangkuknya. Alois dan Claude memperhatikan perubahan sikap Sebastian. Sementara Lau? Dia malah tidak mempedulikan Sebastian, dan justru sibuk mengerlingkan wajahnya pada sesosok gadis. Yah, sosok gadis yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Hey Ran Mao! Duduk disini!" seru Lau, membuyarkan lamunan Sebastian. Serentak, ketiga teman Lau menoleh kearah sosok gadis berwajah oriental tersebut.

"Oh ya, kebetulan kursi kalian kosong! Bolehkah aku dan teman-temanku makan disini?" tanya Ran Mao dengan wajah innocent. Sementara ketiga pemuda tersebut-minus Lau- mengangguk pelan.

Ciel dan Lizzy terlihat sedikit letih, setelah Ran Mao menarik tangan mereka. Yah, walaupun tubuh Ran Mao kecil, tapi tenaganya cukup besar. Nafas Ciel dan Lizzy tampak tersenggal-senggal, sambil membawa nampan. Beberapa saat kemudian, iris sapphire dan crimson itu bertemu.

Iris keduanya terbelalak kaget. Ciel sedikit berjengit melihat Sebatian, begitupula dengan Sebastian. Mereka berdua tampak tidak ingin bertemu. Serentak, pemandangan ini membuat semua yang ada disana-minus Lizzy yang dari awal tau apa permasalahannya-, menatap kedua orang itu bergantian.

"K-kau.." ujar Sebastian dan Ciel bersamaan.

Ciel dan Sebastian tidak melanjutkan apapun. Keduanya hening. Sementara yang lain? Mereka masih sibuk menerawang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimana Ciel dan Sebastian sudah saling mengenal?

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Wah~ senangnya kalau begitu, kita jadi teman dong" ujar Lau dengan nada riang.

Mendengar kata-kata Lau, Sebastian dan Ciel serentak menatap tajam kearah pemuda berwajah oriental tersebut bersamaan. **(Wah, sebas sama Ciel kok kompak ya? Kalian pasti udah janjian jadi kompak *ditonjok Ciel*) **Sementara yang ditatap, hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sembari bersweatdrop-ria.  
"Ah, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu sih?" Lau sewatdrop yang kedua kalinya, sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Kau mengatakan, KAMI TEMAN?!" seru Sebastian dan Ciel, -yang lagi-lagi- kompak.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan.

Claude, Alois dan Lau tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan Sebastian yang sedang mengamuk. Apalagi dengan gadis berambut kelabu dihadapan mereka ini. Sepertinya, dia lebih menyeramkan dari Sebastian. Sementara itu, Lizzy dan Ran Mao tidak berani memulai pembicaraan. Karena mereka juga takut pada Ciel yang saat ini sedang kesal. Kalian tau'kan bahwa Ciel adalah gadis temperamental?

"Siapa juga yang sudi jadi temanmu!" seru Ciel sembari membuang muka. Begitu pula dengan Sebastian. Walaupun tetap dengan wajah datar, tapi sorot mata crimsonnya tidak bisa membohongi siapapun jika dia juga kesal dengan Ciel.

"Dasar gadis tak tau sopan santun!" gumam Sebastian, ikut membuang muka. Walaupun suaranya cukup pelan, tapi Ciel tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Ciel yang pada dasarnya mudah sekali marah, langsung terulut emosinya tiba-tiba setelah mendengar perkataan Sebastian. Dengan cepat Ciel menoleh kearah Sebastian yang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan tajam. Lebih tajam dari biasanya. Bahkan, Ran Mao dan Lizzy yang melihatnya bergidik sendiri. Tapi tatapan itu dianggap angin lalu oleh Sebastian. Dia hanya menatap Ciel dengan wajah datar, dan dingin.

"APA KATAMU! JELAS-JELAS KAU SENDIRI YANG TIDAK TAU DIRI" Bentak Ciel, membuat seisi kafetaria melihat kearah mereka.

Sebastian menghela nafas panjang, sembari memijat pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut karena emosi. Ah, sebenarnya dia ingin melupakan gadis ini. Tapi,…  
KENAPA DIA BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN GADIS TEMPRAMENTAL INI LAGI'SIH?!

Alois yang sedari tadi diam saja, saat ini bangkit berdiri. Berusaha melerai kedua orang ini. "Kalian, bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?!" bentak Alois tak kalah kerasnya, membuat Sebastian dan Ciel yang sedari tadi perang mulut, berhenti seketika. Ciel dan Sebastian langsung menoleh kearah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" suara Claude menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka. Claude dengan wajah datarnya, bangkit berdiri.

Lizzy yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah kursi Ran Mao, bangkit berdiri. "Um.. ano, senpai…" ujar Lizzy gelagapan karena gugup. Claude mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lizzy, dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Itu, sebenarnya tadi pagi Ciel tidak sengaja menabrak Sebastian-senpai" tamnah Lizzy. Alois, Claude serta Lau mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukan aku yang menabraknya, tapi DIA yang berdiri ditengah jalan!" seru Ciel tidak terima. Sebastian yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini menatap tajam kearah Ciel. Bersiap memulai perang mulut dengan gadis berambut kelabu ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bilang aku yang berdiri ditengah jalan? Bukannya kau yang berlari tanpa melihat didepanmu ada aku?!" ujar Sebastian sarkastis, tapi nada bicaranya tetap kalem seperti biasanya. Ciel membuang mukanya, tidak suka.

"Hei kalian berdua sudah cukup!" lerai Alois, kali ini memandang kearah Ciel. "Sebastian, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti anak kecil?" tegur Alois, menatap Sebastian sekilas. Setelah itu pandangannya beralih kearah Ciel yang sedang membuang mukanya. Tersirat dibenak Alois bahwa Ciel adalah gadis yang imut, melihat wajah kesalnya saat ini.

"Dan kau, Ciel? Bisakah kau meminta maaf, jika benar kau yang salah?" Alois berusaha berbicara dengan nada selembut mungkin, agar gadis temperamental ini tidak tersinggung. Ciel menoleh kearah Alois dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak salah kok!" bantah Ciel dengan suara pelan, tapi Alois dapat merasakan tatapan dingin Ciel.

Setelah itu, dengan seenaknya Ciel meninggalkan mereka semua. Mereka semua –minus Sebastian- saling bertukar pandang, lalu tatapan mereka tertuju pada sang raven yang sedari tadi melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Sebastian yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Antara marah, kesal, bingung.

"Um, ano… Sebastian-senpai, maafkan Ciel" ujar Lizzy dengan nada gelagapan, takut jika Sebastian marah. Yah, ini pertama kalinya Sebastian marah didepan orang luar selain ketiga sahabatnya itu. Orang luar itu adalah Lizzy, Ran Mao, dan… Ciel?

Sebastian menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum menanggapi pernyataan Lizzy. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf, lagipula yang salah itu temanmu_" kata-kata Sebastian terpotong dengan pernyataan Lizzy.

"Namanya Ciel. Dia sepupuku. Harusnya aku harus menyuruhnya bersikap sopan!" seru Lizzy dengan wajah tertunduk, sementara Sebastian tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak perlu, aku juga tidak berharap ia bersikap sopan kok" Sebastian menanggapi dengan nada enteng. Kali ini semua mata yang ada dibangku itu tertuju padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajaknya bertengkar seperti itu?" tanya Claude dengan ekspresi –masih- datar. Sebastian tertawa kecil, menanggapinya. Sementara Sebastian tertawa, yang lainnya hanya diam. Setelah tawanya mereda, Sebastian berdehem pelan. Wajahnya kembali terlihat serius.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran padanya" jawab Sebastian dengan nada santai, walaupun wajahnya terlihat serius. Ia berdehem sekali lagi, sbeelum melanjutkan "Apa aku salah?" tanya Sebastian. Semuanya menggeleng pelan, kecuali Alois. Entah kenapa, Alois memiliki firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada Ciel.

Apakah itu?

.

.

**TBC~**

**Waah~ akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2! **

**Gomen kalo ceritanya kepanjanggan, terlalu banyak basa-basinya. Maklum, saya emang author yang suka basa-basi *digampar***

**Iya, saya minta maaf kalo gak ada adegan SebasxCiel'nya. Tapi di Chapter selanjutnya pasti ada adegan SebasxCiel yang bikin reader gak kecewa baca fict saya. Saya usahakan, reader suka fict saya ini! **

**Oh ya, jangan lupa review nya ya~ saya terima review mulai dari cacian dan hinaan dari reader untuk author kita tercinta ini. Semua review saya terima kok! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: ooc, geje, Femciel!, typo, dan semacamnya  
Sebasxfemcielxalois(maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah milik Yana Toboso-sensei  
Tapi fict ini milik saya sepenuhnya**

**Halo Mina~ ketemu lagi sama author kita tercinta*plak***

**Terimakasih bagi reader setia yang mau membaca fict geje saya ini. **

**Happy reading~**

Chapter 3;

Ciel duduk disebuah bangku taman yang berada dibawah pohon maple. Wajah manisnya terlihat kusut. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ciel sampai kesal seperti itu? Dan yang menjadi kunci dari jawabannya adalah Sebastian. Satu-satunya orang yang ia benci disekolah barunya. Padahal, Ciel tidak ingin ada masalah apapun, disekolah barunya ini. Kenapa'sih ia harus bertemu pemuda itu lagi? Sudah cukup tadi pagi, dan sekarang? Ciel tidak bisa makan siang gara-gara Sebastian. **(Ralat, itu semua gara-gara Ciel sendiri yang tidak mau makan bersama Sebastian'kan? *dipelototin Ciel*)**

Yah, siapa juga yang mau makan bersama orang yang dibencinya? Pasti semua orang menolaknya, termasuk Ciel. Ia bahkan lupa jika perutnya lapar sedari tadi saat ia berjalan diantara koridor kelas dan menuju ketaman ini. Tapi sayangnya perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

**Grryyuuukkk~**

Bunyi itu cukup terdengar, walaupun sedikit pelan. Wajah Ciel merona, saat dirasakannya perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Saat ini ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, yang tidak sempat mengambil nampan yang ia bawa.

"Ahhhgggg!" Ciel menjambak rambut kelabunya, frustasi. Rasa lapar membuatnya menjadi –sedikit- gila.

"Kau pasti lapar" suara baritone memecah kesunyian yang ada ditaman itu. Benar, taman itu sungguh sepi. Tidak seorangpun disini, selain Ciel dan pemilik suara itu?

Ciel yang merasa tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya, reflek menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Iris sapphire Ciel terbelalak, mendapati orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui berada dihadapannya. Dengan segera, Ciel mengubah pandangannya menjadi sarkastik. "Mau apa lagi kau'huh?" tanya Ciel dengan nada tajam. Sebastian menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sepotong sandwich dari kantong mantelnya.

"Kau tak mau, eh? Ciel?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada ramah –yang dibuat-buat-, menurut Ciel.

Dengan wajah berpaling dari Sebastian, Ciel mengambil sandwich yang ada ditangan Sebastian dengan kasar (Baca: merampas). "Kau itu, memang gadis temperamental" ujar Sebastian, -tanpa disuruh- ikut duduk dibangku sebelah Ciel. Wajah tampan pemuda itu menatap sosok gadis berambut kelabu disampingnya. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya asik memakan sandwichnya dengan lahap, karena kelaparan. "Dan aku baru tau, selera makanmu bagus juga ya" ujar Sebastian dengan nada menggoda. Kali ini Ciel menoleh kearahnya, sambil memberikan death glare yang dibalas dengan sweatdrop dari Sebastian.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu masalah? Aku lapar tau! Itu semua gara-gara kau!" seru Ciel dengan nada tajam. Sebastian terkekeh, melihat wajah Ciel yang sedikit belepotan akibat saus yang menempel pada sudut bibirnya yang mungil. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Ciel tajam, melihat Sebastian yang terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa menghiraukan omelan-omelan dari gadis berambut kelabu tersebut, Sebastian meraih sapu tangan berwarna hitam pada saku celanannya. Dengan sigap, Sebastian mengusap ujung bibir Ciel yang ternoda saus tersebut. "Ada saus yang tertinggal, aku sudah membersihkannya" ujar Sebastian, memasukkan sapu tangannya kesakunya lagi. Kali ini Sebastian dapat melihat iris sedalam lautan Ciel membulat, sedangkan wajahnya ditumbuhi semburat kemerahan yang membuatnya… semakin manis?

"Er…" Ciel bergumam pelan, membuat Sebastian yang menatap lurus kearah danau yang berada didepan mereka, memalingkan wajahnya kearah Ciel. "A-aku.." Ciel masih terlihat gelisah. Tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat rok nya. "Aku minta maaf" ujar Ciel cepat. "Dan terimakasih membawakanku makanan" sambung Ciel dengan wajah tertunduk, dan merah? Ciel sedang malu?

Sebastian tersenyum lembut, berbeda dari senyum yang biasanya ia tunjukan pada gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Apa itu artinya Ciel orang yang spesial?

"Ya, tidak apa-apa" jawab Sebastian dengan nada kalem.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Kedua orang itu tengah menatap kearah danau, menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Ciel merasa sedikit bersalah pada Sebastian. Tentu saja, ia telah menuduh pemuda tersebut tidak-tidak padahal seseungguhnya Sebastian itu baik. Sedangkan Sebastian? Ia merasa Ciel adalah gadis yang menarik. Dari awal mereka bertemu, Ciel memang gadis yang menarik. Ia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini mengejarnya. Ciel berbeda…  
Ciel seperti permata yang sulit didapatkan.

"Emm, memangnya kenapa kau membawakanku makanan? Padahal kau juga tak perlu repot-repot membawakanku makanan seperti itu" suara Ciel memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sebastian yang sedari tadi tenggelam kedalam pikirannya, terpaksa harus tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Itu karena, aku takut jika kau sakit karena tidak makan, pasti itu jadi salahku" jawab Sebastian kalem, sementara Ciel memiringkan wajahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau tidak jadi makan karena ada aku'kan?" ujar Sebastian seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan Ciel.

"benar juga sih, itu memang salahmu" ujar Ciel dengan mengembungkan pipinya, menambah aksen imut pada Ciel. Sebastian terkekeh pelan, melihat wajah Ciel.

'**Ternyata Ciel manis juga'** batin Sebastian, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum menatap gadis bersurai kelabu disampingnya. Ciel yang merasa diperhatikan, berpaling menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan curiga. Dengan –sedikit- kasar, Ciel menyikut perut Sebastian. Membuat Sebastian sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, apalagi dengan MUKA MESUMMU!" seru Ciel dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Sebastian masih meringis kesakitan, "Aduh, kau itu memang gadis yang galak!" seru Sebastian, sedikit merintih kesakitan. "jika kau galak, siapa yang ingin menjadi pacarmu'huh?" lanjut Sebastian dengan nada menggoda. Ciel sempat blushing mendengar pernyataan Sebastian, tapi cepat-cepat Ciel membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Apanya'huh?! Dasar otak mesum!" seru Ciel bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian sendirian ditaman itu.

Sebastian tersenyum, menatap kepergian Ciel. Tangan kanannya memegang dada bagian kirinya, merasakan debaran jantung didalamnya. Wajah tampan Sebastian menengadah kelangit, matanya terpejam, membiarkan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut ravennya.

**Ah, apa maksud semua ini?**

Sebastian POV

**Ah, apa maksud semua ini? Ciel… gadis itu, dia berbeda. Dia, dia bilang aku 'muka mesum' tadi?! Benar-benar gadis yang tidak mudah ditebak. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan tentang aku? Apa wajahku benar-benar mesum?**

**Aku terkekeh pelan, mengingat wajahnya yang memerah tadi. Benar-benar manis, apalagi saat ia mengucapkan terimakasih padaku. Dia memang manis, tapi memang sedikit temperamental. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya lagi. Rasanya seperti hiburan tersendiri, melihatnya marah seperti itu. Wajahnya… Wajahnya mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lembut, dengan mata besar sama seperti Ciel. **

**Ciel mirip dengan kucing? Ah, aku memang suka kucing. Tapi apakah aku juga menyukai Ciel?**

**Kali ini aku menggelengkan kepalaku sendiri. **

**Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Aku.., kenapa aku jadi tertarik pada gadis itu? **

"**Aghhh!" kali ini aku'lah yang berteriak ditengah taman yang sedang sepi. Aku menjambak rambutku, frustasi. 'Apa yang kupikirkan?!' batinku. "Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berpikir" ujarku, sembari bangkit berdiri. Kulihat jam pada lengan kiriku, jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Aku berjalan meninggalkan taman.**

**End Sebastian POV**

Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan taman, tempat ia dan Ciel bertemu. Yah, selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sebastian terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat… gelisah?

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid-murid segera membereskan barang-barang mereka lalu berhamburan keluar kelas. Sementara kelas mulai sepi, Ciel masih terlihat sibuk membereskan kertas-kertasnya. Sementara disamping Ciel, terlihat gadis berwajah oriental tengah menunggunya. Gadis itu adalah Ran Mao.

"Ciel~" suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Ciel, menginterupsi suasana kelas yang hening karena hanya tinggal Ran Mao dan Ciel yang berada dikelas. Ciel berpaling, menatap horror kearah sumber suara. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini, berlari kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa Lizzy?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah datar, membuat Lizzy mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi dingin gitu sih, Ciel?!" seru lizzy kesal. Ciel hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Oh ya, tadi kau dan senior Michaelis bicara apa?" tanya Lizzy dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ciel yang awalnya berwajah datar, terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Lizzy. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lizzy dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ciel tau maksud Lizzy, tapi ia pura-pura tidak tau.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia hanya memberikan sandwich, itu saja. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ciel dengan tatapan curiga kearah Lizzy.

"Ah, lupakan saja!" umpat Lizzy kesal. "Ayo Ran Mao" ajak Lizzy, sembari menarik tangan gadis berwajah oriental yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

.

.

Sementara itu

Sebastian membereskan buku-bukunya. Ada sedikit keanehan dari wajah Sebastian. Semenjak ia pergi dari taman itu untuk menemui Ciel, sikapnya menjadi sedikit aneh. Berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini Sebastian lebih memilih untuk menyendiri dari teman-temannya. Dan perubahan sikap Sebastian membuat ketiga sahabatnya memandanginya sesekali.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain, lalu pandangan mereka tertuju pada Sebastian yang melamun –lagi- seakan mereka mengatakan hal yang sama, **Ada apa dengannya?**

Beberapa gadis yang ada disana telah keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan mereka berempat dikelas. Lau mendekat kearah Sebastian, memegang pundak sang raven. "Hey Seb, kau tak apa?" tanya Lau dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas. Kedua temannya (baca: Claude dan Alois) ikut mendekat, dengan tatapan yang hampir sama dengan Lau. Hanya saja, wajah Claude lebih terlihat datar.

Sebastian hanya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berwajah oriental itu dengan senyum tipis, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Lau" jawabnya santai. Walaupun Sebastian terlihat santai, tapi ketiga temannya tau bahwa itu semua hanya palsu. Yah, sebagai sahabat Sebastian, mereka sudah mengetahui watak asli sang raven. Sebastian selalu berpura-pura terlihat ramah dengan senyumannya, tapi itu hanya sebuah topeng belaka. Jika dibilang-bilang, Sebastian sangat jarang tersenyum -senyum tulus.

"Jangan berbohong, kami tau kau hanya berpura-pura tersenyum seperti yang kau lakukan pada gadis-gadis itu" Alois angkat bicara dengan iris biru langitnya yang berkilat-kilat, menatap kedalam kedua iris crimson Sebastian. "Kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada mereka, tapi tidak bisa untuk kami. Kami tau kau yang sebenarnya, Seb. Jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi" ujar Alois dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Sebastian hanya bungkam. Tentu saja ia tersenyum palsu, dan pasti ketiga temannya mengetahui hal ini. Percuma saja tersenyum palsu didepan mereka. "Jangan memaksa Sebastian, Alois. Bagaimanapun Sebastian juga butuh privasi" tegur Claude dengan wajah datar.

"Memangnya apa'sih yang membuat seorang Sebastian Michaelis mejadi kacau seperti ini?" goda Lau. Sebastian membalasnya dengan melempar death glare, membuat Lau bergidik melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian ingin menginap disini?" tanya Sebasian menghela nafas, sekaligus berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Ketiga temannya yang mengetahui maksud Sebastian, hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka bertiga melewati koridor, menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Sesampainya didepan halaman sekolah, ketiga pemuda tersebut mendapati ketiga sosok gadis yang tidak asing lagi. Yang satu berwajah oriental dengan rambut kelam, sementara yang satu lagi memiliki rambut blonde yang sedikit ikal, dan yang satu lagi berambut kelabu.

Keempat pemuda itu menghampiri kearah ketiga gadis tersebut.

.

"Jadi, senior Michaelis hanya berbicara itu saja?" tanya Ran Mao dengan wajah innocent. Ciel kesal mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ran Mao sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama EMPAT KALI! Apa Ciel harus menjawabnya lagi?!

"Sudah kubilang, hanya itu.." Ciel sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, menahan amarhnya. "KAU BAHKAN SUDAH MENANYAKANNYA EMPAT KALI! EMPAT KALI" seru Ciel berteriak pada Ran Mao, sedangkan yang diteriaki malah terkekeh pelan. Lizzy ikut tertawa, melihat wajah Ciel yang imut saat emosi. Yah, bagi mereka Ciel justru semakin 'imut dan manis' saat marah, karena Lizzy dan Ran Mao sudah terbiasa dengan amukan Ciel.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Lau –sok kenal dan akrab- dengan nada tertarik. Ciel yang dari tadi mengembungkan pipinya sembari membuang muka, lalu menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara. Iris sapphire Ciel terbelalak, mendapati keempat pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ah, Senpai? Bagaimana kalian ada disini?" tanya Lizzy, setelah tawanya mereda. Sementara keempat pemuda itu –kecuali Claude, menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

"Tentu saja kami ingin pulang, nona MIDDLEFORD" jawab Sebastian dengan penekanan pada kata 'Middleford'. Sementara Lizzy menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Kelihatannya Sebastian sedang kesal? Tidak biasanya ia memperlihatkan sikap kesalnya didepan orang lain, selain ketiga sahabatnya.

"Lalu, kalian kenapa disini? Belum pulang?" tanya Alois, entah kenapa pandangannya mengarah pada Ciel. Ciel yang merasa diperhatikan, hanya membuang muka kearah lain.

"Aku dan Lizzy baru saja menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Seb_" kata-kata Ran Mao terputus saat Lizzy membekap mulut gadis berwajah oriental itu. Sementara Ciel? Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia terlihat tidak peduli apa yang kedua sahabatnya perbuat, dan melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

Mereka berempat (baca: Alois, Sebastian, Claude, Lau) menatap Lizzy dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" kali ini suara baritone Claude yang mewakili dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ah Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan senpai! K-kami…" ujar Lizzy terbata-bata karena gugup melihat tatapan itrogasi dari ketiga pemuda dihadapannya –minus Lau yang malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri-

"Kau benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, nona Middleford?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada introgasi, membuat peluh bercucuran pada kening Lizzy. Yah, bisa dibilang saat ini Sebastian sedang menatap Lizzy secara intens. Siapa yang tidak gugup, coba jika dilihat seperti itu? Apalagi yang menatapnya Sebastian!

Ketiga teman Sebastian hanya diam ditempat, tidak ada yang menghentikan perbuatan Sebastian. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak berani melawan Sebastian. Sementara Ran Mao, dia hanya diam dengan wajah innocent.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa itu urusanmu, Michaelis?" suara Ciel membuyarkan ketegangan diantara mereka semua. Ciel? Yah, saya lupa jika satu-satunya yang berani pada Sebastian hanyalah gadis bersurai kelabu tersebut. Ciel menyunggingkan senyum miris yang dibuat-buat, bermaksud mengejek Sebastian. "Ah, ternyata kau mesum juga, Michaelis…" Ciel sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau juga ingin tau rahasia para gadis-gadis?" tanya Ciel dengan nada sarkastik.

Sebastian diam ditempat. Iris crimson miliknya terbelalak, tidak percaya. Alasan yang digunakan Ciel, benar-benar sangat menjatuhkan harga diri Sebastian. Dan untungnya, halaman depan sekolah cukup sepi saat ini.

Lizzy yang berdiri dibelakang Ciel, ikut terbelalak. Apa yang Ciel lakukan? Apa Ciel berusaha menolongnya barusan? Bukankah harusnya Ciel yang marah, tapi kenapa malah menolongnya?

Sesaat kemudian, Sebastian tersenyum simpul. Kali ini iris sapphire Ciel yang terbelalak, melihat senyuman Sebastian yang lebih mirip dengan… seringai?

"Ah, percuma saja jika berdebat denganmu, Phantomhive" Sebastian berkata dengan nada kalem. Ia berusaha me nahan tawanya, mendengar perkataan Ciel. '**ah, dia memang imut seperti kucing!**' batin Sebastian yang jelas tidak ia lontarkan.

Sebastian berjalan melewati Ciel yang masih mengerjap beberapa kali, sembari melambai tanpa menoleh. "Sampai jumpa, Phantomhive. Besok kita bertemu lagi" ujar Sebastian menuju tempat parkiran, tempatnya memarkirkan mobilnya. Kedua sahabat Sebastian (baca: Claude dan Alois) mengikuti langkahnya, sembari menutup mulutnya. Memangnya kenapa dengan mulut mereka? Dan ternyata, mereka sedang menahan tawanya. Alois menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menahan agar tawanya tidak lepas. Sedangkan Claude? Dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha tidak tersenyum walaupun sedikit saja. Sungguh ekspresi yang langka dari seorang poker face seperti Claude.

Sementara Lau? Kenapa dia tidak ikut dengan ketiga temannya?

Pandangan Ciel beralih kearah pemuda berwajah oriental, yang jika dipikir-pikir, mirip dengan Ran Mao?

"Kau tidak pergi juga?" tanya Ciel melirik dengan ekor matanya. Sementara yang dilirik, hanya tersenyum simpul seperti biasanya.

"Tidak, Ciel" ujar Lau memasang wajah –berpura-pura- prihatin. "aku membawa mobil sendiri. Dan ada satu keperluan lain" ujar Lau, membuat Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Keperluan apa?" tanya Ciel

"Tentu saja mengantar adikku ini, Ciel!" seru Lau dengan penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya, sembari menunjuk Ran Mao yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya.

Ciel terbelalak kaget, "Kalian Kakak-adik?" tanya Ciel tidak percaya, sementara Lau dan Ran Mao menjawabnya dengan anggukan berbarengan. Sungguh kompak. Beberapa saat, Ciel menghela nafas.

"Oh ya, kami pergi dulu Ciel, Lizzy. Sampai jumpa!" seru Lau dan Ran Mao -hampir- berbarengan. Sementara kedua gadis itu mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat sedan hitam yang dikemudikan oleh supir keluarga Middleford. Dengan segera, Lizzy menghampiri mobil tersebut sembari melambai kearah Ciel. "Aku pergi juga Ciel! Sampai jumpa disekolah!" seru gadis berambut blonde tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu sedan hitam yang akhirnya tertutup. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil sedan hitam tersebut melaju dan hilang dibalik tikungan.

Dan akhirnya Ciel sendiri. Ciel menarik nafas panjang, kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan sekolah.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang iris crimson mengamati gerak gerik gadis berambut kelabu itu dibalik mobil Porsche hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari halaman sekolah.

Sebastian sedang mengamati Ciel dari mobilnya. Kali ini ia sendirian. Alois dan Claude sudah pulang dengan mobil masing-masing. Entah kenapa, Sebastian ingin mengamati Ciel.

Sebegitu bersar'kah rasa tertariknya pada Ciel?

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 kali ini. Saya berharap, reader suka ceritanya.**

**Please review nya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Typo, ooc, Femciel, geje  
SebastianxCielxAlois (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah milik Yana Toboso sensei**

**Halo Mina~ Terimakasih telah menunggu fict saya. Saya juga berterimakasih dengan review kalian, dan saya tidak akan menjadi author alay lagi. Saya mohon maaf jika sebelumnya saya –sedikit- alay, jadi di chapter 4 ini dan seterusnya saya akan menjadi diri saya sendiri. Dan terimakasih yang sudah follow dan favorite**

**Dan yang belum review, tolong review nya! Saya terima kritik, saran, hinaan , cacian dan semacamnya**

**Happy reading~**

**Don't like don't read!**

Chapter 4;

Sudah seminggu, Sebastian melakukan kegiatan –mengamati Ciel setelah pulang sekolah. Ia mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Ciel, setelah mengikuti Ciel –diam-diam- saat gadis bersurai kelabu itu pulang dari sekolahnya. Pertama, Ciel tinggal disebuah apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Sebastian bahkan mengetahui nomer kamar apartemen Ciel. Demi mendapatkannya, Sebastian rela memberikan nomer teleponnya pada petugas wanita – yang kegenitan. Yah walaupun begitu, yang terpenting Sebastian dapat mengetahui nomer kamar apartment Ciel. Dan yang kedua, ia tau bahwa Ciel tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Sebastian mengetahuinya karena Ciel selalu berangkat dan pulang sendiri. Dan terkadang, Ran Mao atau Lizzy'lah yang menemani Ciel. Selain itu, yang ia tau, Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive berada diluar negri untuk mengurus bisnis mereka.

Sebastian rela mencari tau siapa sebenarnya Ciel melalui arsip-arsip –yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan-, dan ia menemukan bahwa Ciel adalah putri semata wayang dari bangsawan sekaligus direktur utama Funtom company, yang ternyata adalah rekan bisinis ayah Sebastian. Sungguh kebetulan yang menarik, tapi walaupun begitu Sebastian tidak pernah bertemu dengan Vincent.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Sebastian rela menjadi seorang stalker hanya demi Ciel? Memangnya sejauh apa perasaannya pada Ciel? Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan perasannya sendiri.

Dan selama seminggu terakhir, Sebastian sering tersenyum sendiri. Membuat ketiga sahabatnya –termasuk Claude yang biasanya tidak peduli- bingung dan penasaran olehnya. Dan tak jarang, mereka bertiga (baca: Alois, Lau, Claude) mendapati Sebastian sedang melamun.

Apa yang dilamunkan Sebastian?

Yang perlu kalian tau, Sebastian sering membayangkan bahwa Ciel adalah kucing. Yah, memang Ciel manis dan imut seperti kucing, tapi mungkin Ciel lebih manis dibanding kucing. Itu yang dipikirkan Sebastian saat ini.

**Apa ini artinya…**

**Aku mencintai Ciel?**

.

Sebastian masih dalam lamunannya, memikirkan wajah Ciel –yang menurutnya- lebih imut dari wajah kucing. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi pemuda bersurai raven ini masih tetap berada dibangkunya. Menatap keluar jendela. (Baca: Bangku Sebastian berada disamping jendela)  
Tidak seperti biasanya Sebastian tidak langsung menuju kafetaria, padahal biasanya dia'lah yang mengajak teman-temannya ke kafetaria.

Ketiga sahabatnya memandang Sebastian dengan alis terangkat. Mereka menghampiri Sebastian yang masih melamun dan tersenyum sendiri itu. "Hey Sebastian, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alois dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang gila seminggu terakhir" dan ucapan Lau itu, berhasil mendapat death glare dari Alois dan Claude. Lau yang merasa risih, akhirnya ikut menatap prihatin kearah sang raven yang justru terlihat seperti sebuah ejekan. "Kau jadi sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri… Kau jadi semakin aneh" ujar Lau, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sebastian menoleh, tapi yang membuat ketiga sabatnya terbelalak, Sebastian justru tersenyum simpul. Bukannya harusnya dia marah, saat Lau mengejeknya seperti tadi? Bukankah jika Sebastian diejek seperti itu, ia akan marah? Tapi sekarang, kenapa ia malah tersenyum?

"Mungkin" jawab Sebastian dengan santainya. Ketiga pemuda itu terbelalak kaget, bahkan Claude yang biasanya berwajah datar kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Hey Sebastian, kau sakit?!" ujar Alois dengan nada panik sembari memegang kening Sebastian.

Sedikit hangat.

"Suhu tubuhmu cukup hangat, bagaimana jika kau pergi keruang kesehatan?" usul Claude yang ikut memegang kening Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya menggeleng, sembari tersenyum. "Aku tidak sakit kok" ujar Sebastian. Ia berdehem sekali, lalu melanjutkan "Mungkin aku seperti ini karena seseorang.." ujar Sebastian, kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Sementara ketiga temannya? Mata mereka melotot, mendengar alasan kenapa Sebastian menjadi seperti ini. Sebastian bilang ia sedang memikirkan seseorang? Siapa itu?!  
Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak tau bahwa yang dipikirkan Sebastian adalah Ciel.

"Siapa?!" tanya ketiganya serempak.

Sebastian menoleh, menatap mereka dengan wajah bertanya. "Aku sering memperhatikannya seminggu terakhir" Sebastian menggumam, layaknya ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ketiga sahabatnya mendekat, menunggu perkataan Sebastian selanjutnya. Sementara itu, yang ditatap malah merasa risih.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seru Sebastian –masih- dengan nada kalem, seperti biasanya.

"Siapa gadis itu, Sebastian?" desak ketiganya bersamaan.

Sebastian memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi semburat merah pada wajahnya. Yah, pertanyaan ketiga sahabatnya ini membuat Sebastian ingat pada Ciel.

'**Ciel'** jawabnya dalam hati, dan tentu saja ia tidak mengucapkannya. Ah, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika ketiga temannya tau bahwa seminggu terakhir Sebastian menjadi stalker Ciel? Biarlah itu masih menjadi misteri~

Tapi yang terucap dibibir Sebastian justru pertanyaan dengan nada sinis, "Memangnya kalian perlu tau?" Dan pertanyaan itu membuat ketiganya bungkam seribu bahasa. Tentu saja mereka tau, bahwa arti dari pertanyaan Sebastian agar menyuruh mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tapi berbeda kali ini, mereka justru semakin mendesak Sebastian. "Ayolah, Seb! Beritahu kami, jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan dari kami dong!" seru Lau dengan nada merengek. Lau pertama kalinya memohon hanya untuk mengetahui siapa gadis yang membuat Sebastian seperti ini? Sungguh pemandangan yang langkah dari keduanya.

Tidak hanya itu, Claude juga menunjukan ekspresi yang –tidak bisa dijelaskan- sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. "Kami tidak peduli dengan rahasiamu yang lain, tapi kali ini kami harus tau!" seru Claude dengan nada mendesak?

"Kami juga ingin tau, gadis seperti apa yang membuat cowok –super duper dingin- sepertimu jatuh cinta?!" sambung Alois dengan nada mendesak.

Ah, sepertinya masalah kali ini membuat keempat pemuda itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan siapa orangnya…" Sebastian sengaja memberikan jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya. Teman-temannya menatap Sebastian dengan wajah berseri-seri, termasuk Claude? (**Ah, saya juga gak bisa bayangin wajah Claude yang berseri-seri-_-) **  
"Tapi tidak sekarang, aku butuh waktu" lanjut Sebastian, sementara ketiga temannya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Ciel, Lizzy, dan Ran Mao berjalan melewati koridor kelas. Yah, mereka baru saja dari kafetaria. Saat berjalan melewati kelas-kelas, ketiga gadis itu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan empat pemuda yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Halo Ciel~" sapa Lau dengan seringaian yang selalu terhias diwajah pemuda berwajah oriental itu. "Kalian dari mana saja? Kalian tidak ke kafetaria?" tanya Lau melanjutkan.

Ketiga gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kami baru saja dari kafetaria, senpai" Jawab Lizzy, mewakili kedua temannya yang hanya bungkam. "Apa kalian tidak ke kafetaria? Tidak biasanya" sambung Lizzy.

Ketiga pemuda itu (Baca: Alois, Claude dan Lau) melirik kearah Sebastian dengan menggunakan ekor mata mereka. "Kami sebenarnya ingin menyusul kalian, tapi yah…" jawab Lau dengan nada menyindir Sebastian.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kami berempat bicarakan dahulu" sambung Claude, membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang –sedikit- lama" timpal Alois.

Sepertinya ketiga sahabatnya ingin menyindir Sebastian secara tidak langsung. Yah, walaupun begitu, Sebastian hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Jadi begitu" Lizzy menanggapi, sementara Ran Mao dan Ciel menanggapinya dengan menggumamkan kata '**oh**' pelan. "Kalau begitu, kami kekelas dulu ya senpai!" seru Lizzy pada keempat pemuda itu, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum dari ketiga oemuda itu-minus Claude yang berwajah datar.

.

.

Ciel sedang duduk dikursi perpustakaan, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada isi buku yang ia baca. Kali ini Ciel sendirian. Kedua temannya, Lizzy dan Ran Mao tidak ikut keperpustakaan, karena memangLizzy tidak suka berada diperpustakaan. Sementara Ran Mao mengikuti Lizzy, atau lebih tepatnya diseret Lizzy agar ikut dengannya.

Suasanya didalam perpustakaan tidak terlalu ramai, karena memang sedikit murid yang suka membaca. Kebanyakan yang berada disini adalah para kutu buku, termasuk Ciel. Selain karena ia suka membaca, Ciel juga menyukai suasana diperpustakaan yang sepi. Dia memang tidak suka keramaian, apalagi kafetaria.

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang duduk disebelahnya, tapi Ciel tidak mempedulikannya. Pandangannya tidak beralih dari isi buku yang ia baca.

"Kau benar-benar suka membaca ya, Ciel?" tanya pemuda itu. Ciel yang merasa mengenali suara ini, segera menoleh. Matanya terbelalak, mendapati sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris biru langit sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Alois-senpai? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ciel pada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Kau tidak bersama si muka mesum itu?" tanya Ciel, membuat Alois menahan tawanya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, 'muka mesum' itu, Ciel?" tanya Alois terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, Sebastian" jawab Ciel, menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi, menurutmu wajah Sebastian mesum?" tanya Alois, sementara Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan. Kali ini pandangan Ciel sudah tertuju pada isi bacaan itu lagi. "Kau lucu juga, Ciel" Alois menambahkan.

Hening

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Ciel tengah sibuk dengan isi buku yang dibacanya, sementara Alois? Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia baca. Pandangannya selalu beralih kepada Ciel, seakan wajah gadis berambut kelabu tersebut lebih menarik dibanding dengan isi buku.

"Ciel, kau manis juga ya…" tanpa sadar, Alois menggumamkan isi pikirannya saat memandang Ciel.

Ciel yang sedari tadi membaca, kali ini menoleh cepat kearah pemuda berambut blonde tersebut. Iris sapphire Ciel terbelalak, mendengar ucapan Alois yang terdengar seperti pujian. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel dengan nada terkejut.

Alois yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. '**dammit!' **Alois mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah mengatakan isi pikirannya.

**Alois POV**

**Apa yang kukatakan?! Dasar bodoh! Jika sampai Ciel tau aku menyukainya, aku yakin dia pasti membecinku!**

**Eh tunggu, aku bilang apa? Aku menyukai Ciel? **

**Oh God! Aku bahkan sudah tertarik padanya saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Ah, dia memang gadis yang unik! Aku masih ingat, sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dia dan Sebastian bertengkar saat kami di kafetaria. Dan wajah kesal Ciel itu… **

**Benar-benar manis**

**Entah, semenjak kejadian itu, aku jadi suka mencuri-curi pandang kearah Ciel yang sedang belajar dikelasnya saat aku berjalan melewati koridor kelasnya. Dia manis, tapi sulit untuk didapatkan. **

"**Alois? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ciel melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku. Akhirnya, dia memanggil nama kecil ku juga. Yah, dia memang gadis yang aneh tapi imut. Terkadang, ia memanggil namaku dengan tambahan senior, tapi setelah itu dia hanya memanggil namaku saja. Yah, walaupun tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak keberatan. **

**"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok" Aku tersenyum canggung. Dibalik senyumanku itu, aku dapat merasakan panas menjalar leherku, sementara detak jantungku sudah berdetak lebih cepat saat aku melihat Ciel. Jangankan berdua seperti ini, saat aku melihatnya dengan lizzy dan adik Lau yang bernama Ran Mao itu, aku juga merasakan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat. **

**Ah, apakah ini rasanya mencintai seseorang?**

"**Oh ya," suara mungilnya yang merdu, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanyanya menatapku penuh tanya. **

**Aku diam. Apa yang harus kujelaskan padanya? Oh, betapa bodohnya aku!**

"**itu…"**

**Aku menarik nafas panjang, sementara Ciel menatapku penuh selidik**

"**Aku…"**

**Oh, benar-benar sulit rasanya**

"**Sebenranya, menyukaimu"**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chapter 4 akhirnya selesai juga**

**Uhm, maaf kalo Chapter 4 nya saya edit karena saya tidak mau fict saya berubah menjadi dramatis. Tapi terimakasih sudah review, dan menunggu chapter ini. **

**Namika Rahma**** : Terimakasih telah review. Chapter 4 ini saya udah jawab pertanyaannya. Yah walaupun awalnya saya agak kerepotan mencari ide, dan akhirnya selesai juga. Terimakasih telah nunggu cerita saya, dan saya sudah usahakan Update kilat**

**Namika Rahma: gomen, saya harus edit ulang. Soalnya agak dramatis yang sebelumnya. Ya, akhirnya sedikit saya ubah. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya, dan saya usahakan nanti Update nya bener-bener kilat! Dan untuk pertanyaan barusan, Ciel memang sukanya sama Sebastian. Karena memang Ciel dan Sebastian adalah pasangan (Yaoi di animenya) sejati~**

**Dan yang lain, tolong review nya! Jika ada kesalahan, seperti typos dll, kalian bisa review**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: typo, ooc, Femciel, geje  
SebastianxCielxAlois **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah milik Yana Toboso-sensei  
Saya disini hanya meminjam beberapa character saja**

**Halo Mina~ Chapter 5 udah UPDATE! Saya sangat berterimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah nunggu kelanjutan cerita saya. Tapi saya juga berharap, reader mau kasih kritik dan saran dengan reviewnya~**

**Happy Reading~**

**Don't like don't read!**

Chapter 5;

**Ciel POV**

"**Aku…" **

"**Sebenarnya, menyukaimu"**

**Iris sapphire ku terbelalak. Apa yang Alois katakan? Dia menyukaiku? **

**Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku, wajahku tertunduk malu. Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah padam saat ini, tapi aneh. Jika aku juga menyukai Alois, kenapa rasanya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa? **

**Oh demi tuhan! Aku tidak tau harus menjawabnya seperti apa. Jika aku menolaknya, itu sama saja menyakiti hati Alois. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?**

**Aku hanya menunduk, menutupi wajahku dibalik rambut kelabuku. Aku tidak bisa menatap Alois lagi! Aku tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan cintanya!**

"**Aku…" Aku menggumam pelan. **

"**Aku tau, kau tidak mencintaiku'kan?" Aku mendongak, dan dapat kurasakan kesedihan yang terbesit pada wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, tapi aku tau itu senyum pahit karena aku tidak bisa menerima cintanya. Aku merasa bersalah saat ini.**

"**Maaf, bukannya aku tidak ingin menerima cintamu. Aku,… aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" aku menunduk. **

**Ia lalu beridiri, dan mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. "Sudahlah Ciel, kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang kok" ujarnya. "Lagipula aku tau, kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi,…" dia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Aku mendongak, karena penasaran. Ia tersenyum lembut, "Tapi kuharap, ini tidak mengubah persahabatan kita" ujarnya.**

**Aku mengangguk, membalas senyumnya dengan senyum yang sedikit canggung. Kenapa aku jadi canggung seperti ini? Seminggu terakhir, aku memang dekat dengan Alois. Yah, dia memang yang paling 'normal' dari teman-temannya. Berbicara tentang 'kenormalan', aku jadi ingat si mesum itu. **

**Aku tersentak sendiri, kenapa aku memikirkan Sebastian? **

**Oh tentu saja bukan karena aku menyukainya! Itu karena dia'lah yang paling aneh dari yang lain!**

**Tapi, semakin aku membencinya, aku jadi semakin mengingatnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. Oh, aku TIDAK AKAN dan JANGAN SAMPAI menyukai si wajah mesum itu!**

"**Kau tidak apa-apa, Ciel?" Aku dapat mendengar suara Alois yang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Ia menatapku, sedikit hawatir. **

"**Aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku tersenyum tipis. **

**End Ciel POV**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian menatap keluar jendela, seperti biasanya. Sepertinya, dia sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Oh, Apa itu karena Ciel? Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Ciel? Ia sendiri merasa frustasi jika harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus ia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Claude dan Lau hanya memandang kearah Sebastian dengan tatapan prihatin pada sahabatnya tersebut. Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua sudah menganggap itu sebagai kebiasaan baru Sebastian. Lagipula mereka juga tidak bisa memaksa Sebastian untuk cerita lebih banyak, jika mereka tidak ingin cari mati.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Alois tampak memasukki kelasnya dengan seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya. Dia adalah… Ciel?

"Kau boleh masuk, tenang saja~" ujar Alois dengan nada santai, sembari menarik tangan Ciel agar ikut masuk dengannya. Ciel sedikit tersentak karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Alois membimbing Ciel menuju bangku pemuda berambut blonde itu, dengan menggenggam tangannya? Dan itu berhasil membuat gadis-gadis yang ada dikelas berbisik-bisik, sembari menatap kearah Ciel. Yah, walaupun hanya berbisik, tapi tetap saja suaranya cukup untuk didengar Ciel dan Alois. Sebagian dari gadis-gadis itu berbisik 'Apa dia pacar Alois?' sementara yang lain juga berbisik, 'gadis itu beruntung mendapatkan pacar seperti Alois' dan tentu saja, mereka mengatakannya dengan nada iri.

Ciel merasa jengah, mendengar semua bisikan tersebut. "Jangan dengarkan mereka" bisik Alois disela aktifitasnya. Ciel mengangguk pelan.

Lau terbelalak dengan kedua sejoli itu, sementara Claude hanya berwajah datar. Pandangan Lau dan Claude tertuju pada Alois dan Ciel yang tampak seperti… sepasang kekasih? Jadi berita yang baru saja menyebar keseluruh penjuru kelas ini benar? Bahwa Alois dan Ciel sudah pacaran?

Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi pada Sebastian?

Jangan ditanya lagi, saat ini tubuhnya membeku. Iris crimson Sebastian membulat, tapi ia tidak menoleh kearah mereka. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada jendela, tapi pikirannya sudah kembali kedunia nyata. Sebastian sama sekali tidak menoleh. Wajahnya datar dan dingin. Tapi dibalik semua itu, terbesit rasa sedih? Dan entah sejak kapan, Sebastian merasa dadanya sedikit sesak?

"Wah! Rupanya kalian sudah pacaran ya? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang jika kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Lau dengan wajah senang, dan sedikit menggoda.

"i-itu tidak be_" kata-kata Ciel terpotong, saat Alois menatapnya penuh arti. Well, itu membuat Ciel tidak bisa berkata apapun. Sebenarnya Alois sudah mengatakan cintanya pada Ciel. Jika saja Ciel menerimanya, mungkin mereka memang –benar-benar- jadian. Sekarang jawabannya tergantung pada Ciel. Apa dia juga mencintai Alois, dan ingin menerima cintanya? Atau ia harus menolak cinta Alois?

"Tidak, kami tidak jadian kok" ujar Alois tersenyum lembut, dan itu membuat kedua temannya terbelalak. Apa? Alois? Tersenyum lembut seperti itu? Dan mereka shock, karena biasanya Alois tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu. Walau ia adalah pemuda yang murah senyum, tapi kali ini senyumnya sedikit berbeda. Senyum itu… untuk Ciel?

"Tapi kenapa kalian mesra gitu? Atau jangan-jangan, kalian diam-diam menjalani hubungan dibelakang kami?" tanya Lau dengan tatapan penuh selidik, sementara pemuda berwajah oriental itu berhasil mendapat jitakan dari Alois dan Claude.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Lau!" seru Alois dan Claude bersamaan.

Claude hanya mengusap kepalanya sembari tersenyum canggung, "Ah, maaf-maaf" ujarnya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Tapi jika kalian bergandengan tangan seperti itu, kalian pasti akan dianggap pacaran" sambung Lau.

Ciel melirik kearah Alois, sementara yang dilirik hanya tersenyum canggung. Bagaimanapun, yang menggandeng tangan Ciel adalah Alois. "Ah, itu salahku" Alois menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi sungguh, aku dan Ciel belum jadian" sambungnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'belum'?" tanya Claude. Keempat orang itu, dan termasuk Claude yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu'pun terkejut (Baca: Alois, Ciel, Lau, Claude).

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kapan Sebastian menyimak pembicaraan tersebut? Oh, dan untuk Ciel, kenapa nada bicara Sebastian terlihat sarkastik?

Kali ini Sebastian berdiri, menatap Ciel dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapannya berbeda dari biasanya, dan Ciel menyadari hal itu. Tatapannya seperti… sedih? Marah? Kecewa?

"Aku tanya, apa maksudnya kata 'belum' itu?" tanya Sebastian dengan penekanan pada kata 'belum'.

Keempat orang itu memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Alois, Lau dan Claude bergidik ngeri, melihat tatapan Sebastian. Mereka tau apa maksudnya tatapan itu. Tatapan yang hanya dikeluarkan Sebastian saat marah, dan –sangat- jarang ia tunjukkan. Sementara Ciel? Iris sapphire Ciel membulat, saat Sebastian menatapnya tajam.

Entah kenapa, tatapan tajam dari Sebastian membuat hati Ciel sedikit sakit? Rasanya sedikit perih. Seperti luka akibat goresan pisau kecil yang tajam.

"Apa itu berarti, ada kemungkinan kalian akan jadian?" tanya Sebastian dengan tatapan sendu.

Ciel terbelalak kaget, karena tatapan Sebastian menuju padanya.

Kenapa Sebastian seperti itu?

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Gomen kalo ceritanya lebih pendek  
Saya juga merasa ceritanya sedikit dramatis. Dan chapter selanjutnya gak bisa update kilat, soalnya saya harus belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Saya juga minta maaf, jika cerita saya semakin lama semakin ngawur. Tapi saya tidak akan membiarkan fict ini berakhir seperti fict saya yang sebelumnya.**

**Jika ada kritik dan saran mengenai cerita saya, tolong review nya! Saya sangat butuh review nya, jadi tolong review ya!**

**Saya sangat berterimakasih yang sudah review, dan yang sudah baca fict saya. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Typo, ooc, Femciel!, geje dan sebagainya  
SebastianxCielxAlois (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji hanyalah milik Yana Toboso-sensei  
Tapi di Fict ini, saya hanya pinjem beberapa characternya**

**Halo Mina~  
Terimakasih yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fict geje saya. Dan sebelumnya, saya masih bisa publish cerita ini soalnya ulangan saya masih agak lama, setidaknya 2 minggu lagi.  
aduh! Saya bosen belajar terus, jadinya bikin chapter baru deh~**

**Apa saya terlalu banyak bicara? Oke, maafkan saya, tapi sebelum membaca tolong reviewnya  
Saya akan sangat menghargai review kalian**

**Happy Reading~**

**Don't Like don't read!**

Chapter 6;

Sudah seminggu, semenjak kejadian itu. Ciel tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban cintanya pada Alois. Ciel merasa bingung dengan perasaannya pada Alois, tapi ia sangat berterimakasih pada pemuda berambut blonde itu karena telah –sangat- sabar menunggu jawaban darinya. Walaupun begitu, Alois tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit mengenai jawaban Ciel, dan itu membuat Ciel merasa lega.

Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi pada Sebastian seminggu terakhir?

Entah apa yang terjadi, semenjak Sebastian melihat dan mendengar gossip bahwa Ciel dan Alois pacaran, Sebastian tidak hanya sering melamun lagi. Tapi lebih dari itu. Ia lebih sering sendirian, dibanding bersama teman-temannya (baca: Alois, Lau, Claude) Atau hampir tidak pernah lagi. Saat ia bertemu dengan ketiga temannya, Sebastian sama sekali tidak menyapa mereka. Dikelas'pun, Sebastian hanya menyimak pelajaran dan jika ia bosan ia akan memandang keluar jendela. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, dia tidak tersenyum-senyum sendiri lagi. Dan ia menjadi jarang tersenyum. Wajahnya yang biasanya murah senyum –salau itu senyum palsu-, kali ini tidak menunjukan senyum sedikitpun.

Sementara itu, saat ia bertemu dengan Ciel, ia hanya memandang gadis berambut kelabu itu dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Benar-benar tidak seperti Sebastian yang biasanya menyeringai saat bertemu Ciel.

Dan kali ini, Sebastian sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman yang kosong. Tempat ia memberikan sandwich pada Ciel yang saat itu sedang marah padanya. Wajah tampan Sebastian menengadah kearah langit, melihat langit biru cerah membentang diatasnya.

Ia tersenyum miris, mengingat kenangan saat ia memberi sandwich pada gadis itu dan itu adalah ucapan terimakasih Ciel untuk yang pertama kalinya. Yah, setidaknya Ciel tidak memaki-makinya seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi semua itu hilang. Kebahagiaan Sebastian langsung sirna, saat ia melihat sendiri bahwa Alois menggandeng tangan Ciel, dan mereka terlihat… sangat serasi?

Rasanya hanya memikirkan hal itu saja, membuat dada Sebastian sakit. Tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat dadanya yang sesak, seakan-akan seperti ada lubang yang menganga. Wajah Sebastian menjadi lebih pucat, dan tingkahnya selama seminggu terakhir seperti mayat hidup.

Sebastian memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada didadanya. Tapi itu percuma saja. Rasa sakit itu tidak akan hilang hanya dengan memejamkan mata saja.

**Sebastian POV**

'**Ciel..' **

'**Ciel..'**

**Aku terus memanggil namanya. Terus seperti itu, didalam pikiranku. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku memanggil namanya. Selama seminggu ini juga, aku merasa sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi rasanya seperti sesak pada dadaku. **

**Rasa sakit itu membuatku ingin sendiri. Selama seminggu ini juga, aku menghindari teman-temanku. Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka, karena aku tidak menganggap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan. Dan aku tau, bahwa mereka sebenarnya cemas padaku. Tapi rasa sakit ini membuatku sulit untuk berbicara. **

**Sakit**

**Sesak**

**Seperti ada yang mau keluar dari dalam dadaku**

**Aku mulai merasa hidupku mulai kosong kembali. Bahkan lebih kosong, dibanding saat aku sebelum bertemu dengannya. **

**Apa yang kulakukan?**

**Aku dapat mengingat, saat ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan karena aku sendiri tidak tau seperti apa perasannya saat itu. Tapi aku membalas tatapan gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin dan datar, seakan-akan aku sudah membenci anak itu. Tapi sungguh, sebenarnya bukan perasaan benci yang kumaksud. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Tapi mungkin, perasaan…**

**Cemburu?**

**Ya, aku cemburu! Aku cemburu saat Alois dan Ciel akhir-akhir ini dekat!**

**Awalnya memang aku menyangkalnya. Tapi beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku mengamati Ciel. Memastikan, bahwa Ia dan Alois benar-benar tidak pacaran. Dan yang kulihat itu justru membuatku semakin sakit.**

**Aku melihat Alois mengantar Ciel pulang ke apartemennya, dan itu berlangsung sampai saat ini. Semakin lama aku mengamati mereka –diam-diam-, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Aku bahkan dapat melihat senyum Ciel yang lepas begitu saja, saat ia bersama Alois.**

**Sementara saat Ciel melihatku?**

**Aku dapat melihat iris sapphire miliknya terbelalak, dan aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang.. ketakutan?**

**Apa benar aku membuat Ciel takut? **

**Dan semakin lama, aku mulai menyadari perasaan apa ini. Cemburu.**

**Aku sangat iri pada Alois yang dapat dicintai oleh Ciel, dan yah itu hanya pemikiranku. Walaupun tidak pasti, tapi hanya dengan melihat saja aku tau bahwa Ciel mencintai Alois. Dan begitu pula dengan Alois. **

**Apakah ini akan menjadi cinta segitiga? Dimana aku adalah orang ketiga yang harus tersakiti?**

**Aku mencintai Ciel, dan itu tidak bisa terbantahkan**

**Walau aku belum yakin saat pemikiran itu muncul tiba-tiba dalam otakku, tapi sekarang aku yakin. **

**Aku benar-benar yakin jika aku mencintai Ciel. Dan itu semakin membuatku sakit. Aku harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa gadis yang kucintai menyukai orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah Alois, orang yang sangat dekat denganku. **

**.**

**.**

**Bel istirahat yang selesai, membuyarkan lamunanku. Biasanya setelah aku mendengar suara dering bel terbut, aku langsung bergegas kekelas karena tidak ingin terlambat kekelas.  
Sementara saat ini?**

**Aku sangat malas berjalan. Rasanya kakiku tidak cukup kuat untuk menyangga tubuhku. Langkahku begitu berat dan gontai, seperti sedang berjalan ditengah badai. **

**Dan aku baru masuk kekelas, lima menit kemudian. Dan itu waktu terlama yang pernah kucatat!**

**Aku mengetuk pintu kelasku dengan sedikit ragu. Tentu saja karena aku terlambat, dan pasti ada hukumannya jika aku terlambat kekelas.**

"**Silahkan masuk"**

**Dengan berat hati, aku melangkah masuk kekelasku. Saat ini adalah pelajaran William T. Spears, guru termuda yang ada disekolah ini, sekaligus guru yang cukup ditakuti oleh siswa-siswa lain karena kediplinannya. Yah, selama ini dia selalu memujiku sih. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan saat ini. **

"**Michaelis?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan datar seperti biasanya.**

"**Maaf saya terlambat" ujarku dengan nada pasrah. Yah, aku sedang pasrah mau diberikan hukuman apa saja oleh guru ini. Lagipula itu salahku. **

**Ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya, terlihat dibalik bingkai kacamata itu sepasang iris hijau yang terkesan dingin. "Harus kuakui, aku memujimu selama ini, Michaelis.." dan yah, kalimat yang sudah kuprediksi akan keluar dari mulutnya akhirnya keluar juga. "Tapi, kenapa kau menghianati kepercayaanku dengan terlambat masuk kejam mata pelajaranku? Apa waktu istirahat tadi tidak cukup untukmu?!" DIa berkata dengan nada tajam dan ketus walaupun wajahnya terkesan dingin. **

"**Kalau begitu, keluar dari kelas saya, sampai jam pelajaran berakhir!" Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sebelum pandangannya beralih kearah papan tulis. Dan itu pertanda bagiku agar keluar dari kelas. **

**End Sebastian POV**

Normal POV

Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan kelas degan wajah datar, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan itu berhasil membuat semua yang ada dikelas, termasuk ketiga sahabat Sebastian terbelalak kaget. Yang benar saja, Sebastian? Diusir dari kelas? Kenapa murid yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dan disukai semua guru itu diusir dari kelas? Dan Sebastian hanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja?

Hal pertaman yang Sebastian pikirkan adalah, ia akan kembali ditaman lagi. Melanjutkan lamunannya tadi.

Apa yang terjadi pada Sebastian? Kenapa hanya karena Ciel dia bisa menjadi seperti mayat hidup? #perumpamaannya sedikit berlebihan.

Dan saat ini, Sebastian kembali menengadah kelangit membiarkan helaian rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak karena hembusan angin. Matanya terpejam, menahan rasa sesak pada dadanya.

**Sebastian POV**

**Jadi inikah kenapa orang-orang mengatakan 'cinta itu menyakitkan'? **

**Aku tersenyum miris, mungkin kutujukan pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengasihani diriku yang telah mencintainya. **

**Tidak!**

**Aku tidak akan menyesal telah mencintai Ciel! **

**Yang harus kulakukan hanya membiarkan Ciel bahagia dengan Alois. Yah, itu yang terbaik. Membiarkannya bahagia, tak peduli sesakit apa hatiku saat ini. Dan juga…**

"**Aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya" aku bergumam lebih pada diriku sendiri. **

**Aku masih memejamkan mata.**

**Wajah mungilnya tampak jelas didalam benakku. Rambut kelabunya yang panjang, rasanya ingin kuusap. Wajahnya manis seperti boneka, tapi dibalik itu dia adalah gadis temperamental yang pernah kukenal. Dan yang paling membuatku hanyut adalah iris sapphire miliknya. Begitu dalam, lebih dalam dari samudra dimanapun. **

**Aku mulai merindukannya**

**Ciel pasti takut padaku**

"**Sebastian" **

**Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu mrindukannya hingga suaranya dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Suara yang begitu merdu, membuatku tidak bosan untuk mendengarnya setiap hari.**

"**Sebastian?" **

**Apa aku terlalu larut dalam kecemburuan ini? Sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi untuk yang kedua kalinya? Atau ini nyata?**

"**HEY SEBASTIAN!" **

**Dan aku yakin suara itu nyata. **

**Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Walaupun aku sempat menebaknya, tapi tetap saja aku terkejut mendapati sosok yang selalu ada didalam benakku kini berdiri dihadapanku. Apa ini mimpi?**

**Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, sementara dia masih memandangku heran. **

"**Kau kenapa Sebastian? Bahkan aku harus memanggilmu tiga kali!" tanpa kusuruh, Ciel duduk disebelahku? Apa yang ia lakukan disini, bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran? Apa dia bolos?**

"**Kau bolos?" **

**Ah, kenapa suaraku terkesan datar dan dingin sih?! Padahal Ciel adalah gadis yang kusuka, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap lembut padanya? Jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Alois.**

**Ya, Alois**

"**Tidak kok!" ia membantahku seperti biasanya. **

**Aku benar-benar merindukan omelan itu. **

"**Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Jika ada guru yang tau, kau pasti dihukum" Aku mengulum senyum tipis. Entah kenapa, rasa sakit ini sedikit berkurang.**

"**Kau tidak sakit?" **

"**Apa maksudmu?" **

**Apa katanya? Aku sakit? Kenapa dia mengira aku sakit?**

"**Kau tau? Seminggu terakhir kau seperti mayat hidup! Kau selalu menjauh dari ketiga sahabatmu! Dan kenapa kau menatapku dingin seperti itu?! Apalagi saat aku sedang bersama Alois" **

**Rasa sesak ini kembali muncul. Wajahku yang awalnya tersenyum, berubah menjadi dingin. **

**Ciel. Kenapa kau hanya menyebut namanya saja? Kenapa bukan namaku yang kau sebut? Kenapa hanya Alois? Apakah sebegitu besarnya cintamu padanya? Sehingga yang kau lihat hanya Dia?  
Oh tuhan, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Rasanya sangat sakit**

"**Dan kau juga harus tau…" suaranya melembut. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, karena kau tau dia akan bilang Alois juga menghawatirkanku. Oh kalau itu, kau tidak usah mengatakannya Ciel! Aku juga tau!**

**Tapi aku membiarkan Ciel kesempatan melanjutkan kalimatnya, walau aku tau apa yang akan ia katakan. Karena semua tebakanku –selalu- benar dalam menebak apa yang lawan bicaraku akan katakan.**

"**Aku sudah menanyakan kabar berkali-kali pada sahabatmu, termasuk pada Alois yang katanya dekat denganmu. Dan yang kukatakan adalah, 'Apa si muka mesum itu baik-baik saja?' dan 'kenapa kalian tidak menghawatirkannya?'. APA KAU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MENJADI SEPERTI MAYAT HIDUP, SEBASTIAN?" iris crimson ku tebelalak mendengarnya. **

**Apa? Ciel menghawatirkanku? Sesering itukah ia memperhatikanku? Kupikir yang ia perhatikan hanya… Alois?**

"**Ciel," aku sengaja memberi jeda sejenak. "Kau sering memperhatikanku?" aku bertanya sedikit ragu. **

**Ia mengangguk pelan. "Kau membuatku takut" ujarnya. **

**Aku tersentak**

"**Aku takut kau marah padaku. Kau tidak marah'kan?" aku menjawabnya dengan menggeleng.**

"**Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah?" **

"**Kau tidak sadar'huh?! Saat aku menatapmu, kau malah menatapku dengan tatapan dingin begitu! Bagaimana aku mengira, jika kau tidak marah?" **

**Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Aku dapat melihat cairan bening bertengger pada sudut matanya. Segera kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku. Aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir apapun lagi.**

"**Maaf" **

**Hanya itu yang terlontar untuk menyatakan rasa bersalahku.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga~  
Saya mau minta doa bagi para readers biar saya bisa belajar yang tekun (Tapi gimana bisa belajar yang tekun kalo bikin fict terus?) Dan saya juga berharap, reader yang juga ulangan dan bagi senpai kelas Sembilan, gambate untuk UN nya! **

**Terimakasih buat yang udah baca fict geje saya. Tapi jangan lupa untuk review nya. Saya sudah menunggu review kalian loh!**

**Guest: Gomen kalo cerita saya terlalu berbeli-belit. Saya juga berterimakasih jika reader-san udah baca cerita saya. Dan saya juga senang jika reader-san suka cerita saya, dan saya usahakan biar tidak berbelit-belit.**

**Oke, hanya itu dari review kali ini. arigato yang sudah review dan baca fict saya**

**Jangan Lupa bagi reader yang lain buat review nya**

**Gomen kalo fict ini berbelit-belit**

**Jaa nee~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Typo, ooc, Femciel!, geje dan sebagainya  
SebastianxCielxAlois (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji hanyalah milik Yana Toboso-sensei  
Tapi di Fict ini, saya hanya pinjem beberapa characternya**

**Hallo Minna~  
Gimana ceritanya? Semakin berbelit-belit tentunya. Saya juga tidak tau, kenapa genre saya berubah menjadi drama? Itu masih menjadi misteri~**

**Dan terimakasih buat yang sudah menunggu cerita saya, saya harap banyak yang review. Soalnya saya sangat hobi balesin review. Tapi masih sedikit yang review (-_-)**

**Baik, cukup basa-basinya**

**Happy reading~**

**Don't like don't read!**

Chapter 7;

**Still Sebastian POV**

**Kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Aku tidak tau, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin Ciel menangis, apalagi hanya karena aku. **

"**Maaf" **

**Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan untuk mewakili rasa bersalahku padanya. **

**Oh, kenapa aku bertindak sebodoh ini? Membiarkan Ciel menghawatirkanku? Sementara aku bersikap dingin padanya, padahal jelas-jelas aku mencintainya. **

**Jika Ciel menghawatirkanku, itu berarti…**

"**Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Alois?" tanyaku dengan suara lembut. Tanganku mengusap helaian rambut kelabu yang yang terasa lembut. Oh, sungguh ini adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan selama ini. Membiarkan Ciel mendekap dalam pelukanku, sementara tanganku bergerak-gerak mengusap rambutnya yang lembut.**

**Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, seperti mengusap bulu anak kucing. **

**Blusshhh~**

"**Sudah kubilang, kami tidak pacaran bodoh! Dan jangan mengambil kesempatan untuk peluk-peluk, dasar mesum!" **

**Aku sweatdrop seketika. **

**Akhirnya dia menjadi gadis temperamental yang kukenal lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku rindu sosoknya yang seperti itu. Rasanya ingin sekali menggodanya, seperti dulu. **

"**Tapi tadi kau mau saja? Kau juga bilang menghawatirkanku, itu berarti kau menyukaiku ya~" Aku menyeringai, tapi dibalik semua itu aku berharap Ciel mengatakan 'iya'**

**Ciel membuang muka dariku, wajahnya tampak kesal tapi… Wajahnya merah padam saat ini! Oh, sungguh manis! Aku jadi ingin menggodanya terus menerus.**

"**Siapa bilang aku menghawatirkanmu karena aku menyukaimu?! Aku hawatir karena kau itu seperti mayat hidup! Muka mesum!" **

**Ah, walaupun ia mengelak sebanyak apapun, aku dapat melihat wajahnya merah padam seperti tomat. **

**Kawaii~**

"**Lagipula, kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu lagi? Alois bahkan sangat menghawatirkanmu"**

**Lagi-lagi Ciel menyebut namanya. Alois, Alois, dan Alois. Kenapa hanya nama itu yang dia ingat? Apa dia menyukai Alois? Seperti yang kupikirkan selama ini?**

"**Kenapa kau selalu membahas tentang Alois? Apa kau menyukainya?" terbesit rasa cemburu saat aku menanyakannya. **

**Iris sapphire Ciel melebar, dan itu kuanggap sebagai jawaban bahwa ia terkejut bagaimana aku bisa tau perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. **

"**Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"**

**Aku harus menjawab apa? Oh, ini benar-benar sulit. Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bahwa aku cemburu saat ia berdua dengan Alois?**

"**Jika tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula…" aku memberi jeda pada kalimatku. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan kau lontarkan" **

**Aku bangkit berdiri. Saat ini aku membelakangi Ciel yang masih duduk. **

"**Sebentar lagi jam selanjutnya dimulai, aku ingin masuk kekelas. Kau juga tidak masuk kekelas mu, Ciel?" aku bertanya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Ciel. **

**Rasanya langkahku sangat berat meninggalkannya, tapi kaki ini menghianatiku. Aku ingin bersamanya, tapi rasa cemburu ini membuatku harus pergi. Setidaknya aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. **

**End Sebastian POV**

Normal POV

Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan Ciel yang masih duduk dibangkunya. Iris sapphire Ciel tertuju pada punggung sang raven. Matanya tebelalak, sementara ia merasakan sesuatu yang ada didalam dadanya. Rasanya seperti… sesak?

Mata Ciel masih tertuju pada tempat terakhir kali Ciel melihat Sebastian sebelum pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat ini ekspresi Ciel tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi.

Ciel lalu kembali kedalam kelasnya, sebelum dia mendapatkan hukuman karena izin ke toilet tapi tidak segera kembali. Yah, awalnya dia memang ingin ke toilet, tapi saat mau kembali kekelasnya, ia melihat Sebastian ada ditaman, tempat Ciel saat sedang menahan laparnya dan tiba-tiba Sebastian datang dengan sepotong sandwich.

Oh, itu sungguh kenangan yang menyenangkan!

Sebastian masih seperti biasanya, tidak seperti saat ini.

Yah, semenjak kejadian itu, Sebastian berubah menjadi aneh. Kejadian saat Alois menggandeng tangannya didepan anak-anak yang ada dikelasnya, termasuk Sebastian.

-Flashback-

"Apa maksudnya kata 'belum'itu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sebastian?"

"Kau pasti tau maksudku, Alois"

Alois merunduk, sebenarnya ia tau apa maksudnya. Pandangan Sebastian berganti kepada Ciel.

"Aku tau, sebenarnya gadis yang kau sukai adalah Ciel'kan?"

Alois hanya menunduk, sementara wajahnya sudah ditumbuhi rona pink.

"Dan kau pasti tau maksud dari kata 'belum' itu'kan?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sebastian keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Ketiga temannya-minus Alois yang masih merunduk- dan Ciel yang berwajah cengo.

Dan seketika, pertanyaan yang sama muncul pada benak mereka bertiga –minus Alois

'Apa yang terjadi pada Sebastian?'

-End Flashback-

Ciel masuk kedalam kelasnya. Suasana dikelasnya cukup ramai, karena tidak ada guru yang ada disana. Tentu saja, itu karena ini adalah pergantian jam pelajaran.

Betapa beruntungnya Ciel, karena guru yang masuk selanjutnya masih belum masuk. Jika tidak, Ciel akan mendapat hukuman karena dianggap telah bolos selama pelajaran.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran Fisika yang diajar oleh Charles Fipp. Ia dikenal sebagai guru yang kurang suka bergaul dengan murid-muridnya, membuat kesan bahwa ia adalah guru yang misterius.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Ciel hanya melamun keluar jendela. Biasanya Ciel selalu antusias dalam pelajaran Fisika karena ia memang suka pelajaran tersebut, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Walaupun ia melamun, sebisa mungkin Ciel mencatat beberapa hal penting yang dijelaskan Charles Fipp.

Ciel benar-benar frustasi

Kenapa ia seperti itu?

Dan jawabannya adalah sikap Sebastian barusan.

**Ciel POV**

**Kenapa dia seperti itu? Apa dia marah padaku? Kenapa dia seperti itu akhir-akhir ini?**

**Aku tidak tau, tapi…**

**Aku mohon, ia akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun ia bersikap dingin padaku, tapi kilatan pada matanya menunjukan kesedihan.**

**Aku masih ingat saat dia memelukku, rasanya…**

**Hangat.**

**Aku merasa panas menjalar pada wajahku saat mengingatnya, sementara detak jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Oh god, kenapa dengannya? Aku ingin tau apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu, dan… Apa dia membenciku?**

**Apa aku membuatnya sakit?**

**Oh! Ada apa denganmu, Ciel?! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?! Sadarlah! Si mesum itu…  
Dia…**

"**Ciel kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ran Mao.**

**Bagus! Semenjak kapan aku jadi suka melamun seperti ini? Apa aku mulai tertular dengan penyakit si mesum itu?! **

"**Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabku tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, setipis benang laba-laba mungkin. **

**Ran Mao mengangguk, lalu pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Charles Fipp, guru Fisika yang sedang menerangkan beberapa rumus. **

**Aku kembali kedalam lamunanku. Entah apa yang sebenarnya membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Apa itu karena Sebastian? Oh, kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkannya? Kenapa dia melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Apa dia membenciku?**

**Pertanyaan yang sama berputar didalam otakku. **

**Aku hanya menghabiskan sisa jam pelajaran ini hanya dengan melamun. Entah kenapa, aku sedang tidak mood untuk memperhatikan pelajaran. **

**Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah…**

**Sebastian?**

'**Ch! Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Bukankah dia membenciku?' aku membatin, tapi semakin lama aku memikirkannya, dadaku terasa sesak. Yah, Sebastian membenciku karena alasan yang tidak bisa kuketahui. Apa itu?**

**Aku mulai berpikir, sesuatu yang kira-kira membuat Sebastian membenciku. **

**Dan…**

**Ah! Aku rasa banyak hal yang kulakukan sehingga membuatnya marah!**

**Aku selalu mencemoohnya, memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'si wajah mesum', selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, berbicara kasar padanya. Dan banyak yang aku sendiri juga lupa. **

**Agh! Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah begini padanya? Walaupun aku selalu berbicara kasal dengannya, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai… Yah, teman mungkin? **

**Bel pulang sekolah membuatku tersentak. **

**Apa? Sudah waktunya pulang? Apa aku terlalu larut dalam lamunanku sehingga aku tidak sadar jam berapa sekarang? **

"**Ciel? Kau tidak apa-apa?" **

**Ah! Itu suara Lizzy? Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?**

**Oh tuhan! Bahkan sekarang kelas sudah sepi. Hanya kita bertiga, termasuk Lizzy yang terpaksa masuk kekelasku. Apa aku dibuat gila oleh Sebastian? Hanya melafalkan namanya saja aku merasa… senang?**

"**Aku tidak apa-apa Liz! Maaf, aku melamun" aku berusaha berkata dengan nada ceria dan senyum yang bisa dibilang well, hanya senyum palsu. **

"**sedari tadi kau melamun terus saat pelajaran" Ran Mao menambahkan. **

"**Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan pelajaran hari ini" aku menanggapi sembari senyum –dipaksakan**

"**Kalau begitu, ayo" Lizzy berkata, dengan raut wajah yang sedikit ragu. Oh, apakah wajahku terlihat sangat dipaksakan? Apa dia tau, jika aku hanya berpura-pura?**

**.**

**.**

**Kami bertiga berjalan menuju halaman depan sekolah, tempat biasanya kami menunggu jemputan. Atau bisa dibilang, Lizzy dan Ran Mao saja yang dijemput. **

**Seperti biasanya pula, ketiga sahabat Sebastian –minus Sebastian- sudah beridiri didekat gerbang sekolah. Aku dapat melihat Alois datang menghampiriku, wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum –dipaksakan-**

"**Hey Ciel, kau mau pulang bersama lagi?" tanya Alois dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dan yah, sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin ditemani siapapun. Tapi melihat wajahnya itu membuatku harus menjawab…**

"**Baiklah" **

"**Hey kalian berdua, kami pergi dulu ya jaa, ne~" Lau melambai kearah kami dari jauh. Yah, tentu saja dengan Ran Mao yang memasang wajah stoic yang ikut melambaik kearah kami. **

"**Aku pergi duluan ya Ciel, dan Alois-senpai! Sampai jumpa" **

**Dan kini Lizzy juga ikut pulang, meninggalkan aku dan Alois sendirian. **

**.**

**.**

**Kami berjalan beriringan. Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Aku hanya sibuk melamunkan… Sebastian lagi? Ah, apa dia marah padaku? Atau bahkan ia membenciku?**

"**Ciel?" **

**Aku tersentak**

**Aku menoleh cepat kearah Alois yang saat ini memandangku dengan wajah yang sedikit… merona? Apa yang akan ia katakan? Apa dia ingin meminta jawabanku? Oh tidak! Aku belum siap untuk itu! Waktu yang Ia berikan memang cukup lama, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang kurasakan padanya. **

"**Ada apa?" tanyaku berharap ia tidak menanyakan hal itu, dan…**

"**Bagaimana dengan jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku?" **

**Oh tidak! Itu sungguh terjadi!**

**Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya**

**Ah, kenapa aku justru berharap Sebastian lah yang mengatakan hal itu padaku? Sungguh, rasanya sangat berbeda saat bersama Alois dan Sebastian. **

**Saat bersama Alois, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Ranya biasa saja, walau terkadang dia memberiku perlakuan yang cukup –dibilang lebih dari sekedar teman. Sementara saat bersama Sebastian? Hanya dengan menatap iris crimsonnya saja membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Walaupun aku selalu mencemoohnya, tapi dibalik semua itu aku sebenarnya menutupi rasa gugupku pada Sebastian. **

"**CIel?" suara Alois membuyarkan lamunanku.**

"**Ah, a-aku…" ujarku terbata-bata.**

"**Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan suka melamun seperti Sebastian?" tanyanya, membuatku terbelalak kaget. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja, membuat wajahku terasa panas. "Jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku bisa menunggumu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, sampai kau menjawab 'ya' my dear" **

**Oh god! Bisakah kau bunuh saja aku?! **

**Aku tidak yakin, aku akan mengucapkan 'ya' itu. Apa dia akan menungguku selama itu, sampai aku mengatakannya? **

"**Alois" aku memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik, menatapku dnegan senyum penuh arti. **

"**Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku dengan suara yang –sebisa mungkin- kutahan agar tidak bergetar. **

"**Aku tidak tau. Rasanya aneh, setelah aku menemuimu di kafetaria itu aku selalu mengamatimu. Dan dengan melihatmu saja aku merasa, jantungku berdetak cepat. Selain itu, saat melihat wajahmu yang manis itu, aku merasa wajahku memanas" jelasnya dengan wajah yang tak bisa kuartikan lagi. **

**Tapi yang Alois katakana itu, sama seperti yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini. **

**Aku selalu merasa berdebar-debar saat menatap iris Sebastian terlalu lama. Terkadang, aku memikirkannya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia membenciku? Dan itu membuatku terasa sesak. Saat ia memelukku seperti kemarin, aku merasa wajahku memanas disertai dengan debaran aneh didalam tubuhku. **

**Satu hal yang ingin kuketahui**

**Apa aku mencintai Sebastian?**

"**Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Ciel?" tanya Alois**

**Aku menggeleng pelan, sembari tersenyum –dipaksakan. "Aku,… Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya… Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri" **

"**Tenanglah, masih ada banyak waktu untuk menjawabnya. Setidaknya sampai kita lulus kuliah pun aku akan menunggu jawaban itu" ujarnya**

**Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Alois benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya? Oh tuhan! Apa ia akan tetap menungguku, setelah ia mengetahui justru aku mencintai sahabatnya sendiri? Bagaimana jika ia tau aku mencintai Sebastian?**

**Aku hanya tersenyum canggung**

**Tidak terasa, kami telah sampai didepan gedung apartemenku. **

"**Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok disekolah, my dear" **

**Tanpa meminta izin, Alois mencium keningku. Aku malu sekaligus marah. **

"**Hey! APA-APAAN KAU INI?!" aku berteriak padanya, sementara dia hanya tersenyum. **

"**Itu adalah hukuman karena kau yang sangat lama menunggu jawabanku" **

**Ia berlari sembari tertawa. Yah, sebenarnya apa sih maunya dia? Mencium keningku seenak jidatnya saja!**

**End Ciel POV**

Normal POV

Tanpa Ciel sadari, sepasang iris crimson sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dibalik kaca mobil.

Sebastian menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sementara iris nya menunjukan kilatan amarah yang tertuju pada gadis berambut kelabu tersebut.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian selanjutnya?

.

.

**TBC**

**Selesai juga chapter ke 7? **

**Ah, author sampe lupa ini chapter berapa. Saya memang suka pikun.  
Gomen kalo ceritanya semakin mengarah ke genre drama. Apa saya ganti genre aja ya? Aduh! Saya pusing! **

**Arigato buat yang udah review**

**Ryozuke16: arigato udah review! Saya emang sadar kalo cerita ini berbelit-belit, terutama dibagian chapter awal-awalnya. Saya usahakan, setelah saya menyelesaikan fict ini sampai tamat -entah kapan itu- saya akan memperbaiki chapter awal-awal biar word nya gak kebanyakan. Saya sendiri sebagai author juga merasa pusing liat tulisan yang begitu banyak itu. Gomen, ya Ryozuke-san bisa liat chapter selanjutnya yang udah saya publish sebagai jawabannya.  
**

**Saya pasti akan melaksanakan apapun sesuai perintah (?) dari review. Oke, sampe disini dulu carita saya dan jangan lupa untuk yang belum review**

**Silahkan review nya~**

**Jaa~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Typo, ooc, Femciel!, geje dan sebagainya  
SebastianxCielxAlois (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji hanyalah milik Yana Toboso-sensei  
Tapi di Fict ini, saya hanya pinjem beberapa characternya**

**Hallo minna~ **

**Ah, maaf kalo ceritanya makin geje aja.  
Saya dapet review kalo cerita ini kebanyakan basa-basinya #telat  
Gomen kalo fict saya membuat mata para reader jadi sakit, sangking banyaknya tulisan.  
Author sendiri juga pusing liatnya**

**Oke, terimakasih untuk yang udah review~**

**Happy reading~**

**Don't like don't read!**

Chapter 8;

**Ciel POV**

**Aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur, sementara iris ku menjelajahi dinding-dinding langit. Aku menghela nafas panjang. **

**Saat ini yang terbayang didalam pikiranku adalah Sebastian. Pria yang sudah kusumpai, tidak akan kucintai. Tapi justru aku melanggar sumpahku sendiri. Bahwa aku mencintai Sebastian. Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan ucapan Alois tadi.**

'**setelah aku menemuimu di kafetaria itu, aku selalu mengamatimu'**

**Akihir-akhir ini, tanpa Sebastian sadari, aku sering mengamatinya.**

'**dengan melihatmu saja aku merasa, jantungku berdetak cepat'**

**Saat Sebastian menatapku, entah kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat. Tidak hanya itu, saat aku berdua saja dengan Sebastian aku akan merasakan hal yang sama**

'**saat melihat wajahmu, aku merasa wajahku memanas' **

**Saat aku melihat wajah Sebastian, aku merasa wajahku memanas. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum penuh arti padaku.**

**Aku mengacak rambutku, frustasi. Benarkah aku mencintai Sebastian? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Bukankah Sebastian membenciku? **

**Entah kenapa, mengingat hal itu, membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Benar, jika aku mencintai Sebastian, bagaimana dengannya? Bukankah dia membenciku? Dan jika aku mencintai Sebastian, kenapa aku selalu berbicara kasar padanya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bersikap lembut padanya? Dan kenapa aku baru sadar akan hal itu SEKARANG?!**

**Sesak**

**Rasanya aku ingin menangis, mengingat kenyataan yang pahit ini. Kenyataan bahwa Sebastian membenciku, mungkin? Jika dia tidak membenciuku, kenapa dia menatapku dingin seperti yang waktu itu? **

'**Seandainya ia tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya'**

**End Ciel POV**

.

.

Normal POV

Beberapa hari kemudian

Sebastian terlihat murung. Ia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk teh nya sedari tadi, dan itu membuat ketiga temannya menatap heran.

"Kau kenapa, Sebas?" tanya Alois

Sebastian hanya diam. Pandangannya tetap sayu.

"Kau tidak sakit'kan?" tanya Lau dan berhasil mendapat dua death glare sekaligus. Dan yang pasti, salah satu darinya bukan dari Sebastian. Dia memang sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini, tapi hari ini wajahnya semakin murung.

"Ceritakan pada kami" ujar Claude datar, tapi ada sedikit nada memaksa dari ucapannya. Sementara Lau dan Alois ikut memandangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau memang aneh, Sebastian. Tapi hari ini kenapa kau semakin murung?" tanya Alois perhatian. Tapi Sebastian hanya menjawab dengan menatapnya tajam.

'**itu semua juga karena kau, Alois. Kau yang telah merebut Ciel!'** Sebastian hanya membatin, dan tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya pada Alois'kan? Bagaimanapun, Alois tetap sahabatnya.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan lulus…" Sebastian berkata dengan nada sendu. Ketiga temannya menatap Sebastian dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Alois dan Claude hampir bersamaan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut kehilangan kami, Sebastian. Kita akan selalu bersama kok" ujar Lau –sedikit- pede.

"Bukan karena itu, tapi…" Sebastian menggantung kalimatnya. Ia merasa sesak pada dadanya semakin bertambah. "Orangtuaku berencana menjodohkanku, dan aku tidak tau dengan siapa aku dijodohkan" lanjut Sebastian, dan tanpa sengaja rombongan Ciel-Lizzy-Ran Mao mendengar hal itu.

'**Sebastian akan dijodohkan?'** batin Ciel

Iris sapphire Ciel membulat utuh, sementara tubuhnya membeku.

"Eh? Kalian rupanya" ujar Alois tersenyum pada ketiga gadis itu, dan tentu saja senyuman untuk Ciel.

"Kalian mendengarnya?" tanya Claude dan Sebastian bersamaan.

Lizzy dan Ran Mao mengangguk. Sementara Ciel hanya diam mematung.

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alois memandang Ciel dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum-senyum miris. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok" Ciel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara ia berpura-pura terlihat ceria. "Dan juga, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, muka mesum! Aku tidak habis pikir, wanita itu kenapa mau dengan pria bermuka mesum sepertimu sih?" Ciel tersenyum miris. Walaupun nada bicaranya dibuat ceria, tapi semua yang melihatnya juga tau bahwa itu hanya dibuat-buat.

Ciel mati-matian menahan air matanya yang hampir meleleh saat ini

"Terimakasih" Sebastian menanggapi dengan senyum miris. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa, Sebastian tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu. Tapi kenapa justru Ciel menyelamatinya?

'**Jadi kau senang, jika aku bertunangan dengan orang lain Ciel?' **

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu

Sebastian tampak semakin murung. Ia tidak ingin perjodohan ini, dan teman-temannya tau hal itu. Tapi yang semakin membuat Sebastian merasa sesak adalah, saat Ciel mengucapkan kata 'selamat' untuk Sebastian. Memang ketiga gadis itu (Baca: Ciel, Lizzy dan Ran Mao) tidak tau jika Sebastian tidak menginginkan perjodohan tersebut.

Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi pada Ciel?

Oh, jangan ditanya lagi.

Dia benar-benar berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Ciel sering melamun, dan sikapnya menjadi semakin dingin dari sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak marah, saat Lizzy dan Ran Mao mencoba untuk menggodanya. Ciel terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Wajah mungilnya tidak pernah lagi dihiasi oleh semburat merah –entah karena marah atau malu- seperti dulu. Ciel juga semakin jarang berbicara.

Jam istirahat ini, Ciel hanya melamun seharian. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat, terdapat cairan bening yang menggantung pada pelupuk matanya. Iris sapphire nya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sayu, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi cahaya kehidupan yang selalu terpancar sebelumnya.

Lizzy dan Ran Mao menghampiri Ciel yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dibangkunya. Gadis berambut kelabu itu hanya diam, bahkan ia belum makan. Dan itu membuat kedua sahabatnya semakin khawatir.

"Ciel?" panggil Lizzy dengan wajah cemas.

Ciel menoleh, sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum- senyum yang dipaksakan dan justru terlihat seperti senyum pahit.

"Ada apa, Lizzy?" tanya Ciel dengan suara lembut dan senyum yang dibuat-buat tersebut.

"Kami tau, kau sedang sedih. Tapi jangan pernah berpura-pura tegar seperti itu, Ciel" celoteh Lizzy dengan wajah sendu menatap sepupunya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Ciel dengan wajah yang kembali datar.

"Kami tau, Ciel begini karena Sebastian betunangan'kan?" tanya Ran Mao dengan wajah stoic nya.

Ciel yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua sahabatnya kejendela, kali ini menoleh cepat kearah Ran Mao. Iris sapphire nya terbelalak.

"Dan kau, menyukai Sebastian-senpai kan?" Tanya Lizzy dengan tatapan sendu. Sementara itu, mata Ciel membulat.

'**bagaimana mereka tau?'**

"Kami tau, karena kami diam-diam mengamatimu yang sedang mengamati Sebastian-senpai beberapa hari yang lalu" ujar Lizzy, seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. "Dan tatapanmu dengan Alois-senpai dan Sebastian-senpai berbeda. Walaupun kau dekat dengan Alois-senpai, kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman'kan? Sementara saat kau menatap Sebastian-senpai, ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat kau menatapnya, walaupun kau mengejeknya seperti apapun" jelas Lizzy, yang hanya diikuti dengan anggukan Ran Mao.

Ciel hanya diam.

"Ciel, kami tau… Sebenarnya kau sedih'kan mendengar berita itu?" Lizzy berkata dengan suara lembut.

Iris emerald nya berusaha menatap kedalam sapphire yang seperti tidak ada kehidupan itu. Ciel ikut menatap Lizzy dengan tatapan sendu. Kali ini Ciel tidak berpura-pura lagi. Yang terlihat adalah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Ciel membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Lizzy. Sementara Lizzy dan Ran Mao, mengusap rambut Ciel. Mereka tau, saat ini Ciel sedang menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

"Kami tau, Ciel" ujar Ran Mao berbisik.

Ciel masih menangis dipundak Lizzy, sementara Lizzy menatap Ciel prihatin sembari mengusap punggung Ciel.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, katakana pada kami. Jangan hanya menyimpannya untuk dirimu saja, atau itu akan membuatmu sakit" Kali ini Lizzy yang berbisik.

"Kau juga harus makan. Bagaimana jika kita ke kafetaria?" usul Ran Mao

"Jangan menangis, oke?" Lizzy mengusap wajah Ciel, beusaha menyeka air mata yang mengalir diwajah manis Ciel. Ciel mengangguk pelan, sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

Suasana kafetaria cukup ramai, karena ini adalah jam istirahat pertama. Semua meja telah terisi penuh. Lizzy dan Ran Mao sedikit kualahan, mencari-cari bangku untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan ditaman saja?" usul Ciel. Sementara Lizzy memandang Ciel dengan senyum cerah, sedangkan Ran Mao masih memasang wajah stoicnya. Serentak, Lizzy dan Ran Mao mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau hanya mengajak ku saja Sebastian?" tanya Claude, sembari membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Bukankah kau bisa cerita pada Alois?" sambung Claude.

"Karena masalah ini juga mengangkut Alois. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan padanya" jawab Sebastian kalem.

"Memangnya masalah apa?" tanya Claude dengan sebalah alis terangkat.

Saat ini Sebastian dan Claude sedang duduk dikursi taman, tempat Sebastian dan Ciel duduk bersama dulu.

"Gadis yang kusukai sebenarnya adalah Ciel"

Iris gold Claude membulat. Claude sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya lagi. Tapi walaupun begitu, Claude hanya diam saja. Membiarkan Sebastian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan aku tau, Alois mencintai Ciel. Begitu pula sebaliknya" Sebastian tersenyum pahit.

"Kau yakin Sebastian?" tanya Claude. Sebastian menoleh kearah pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"apa maksudmu, Claude? Kau tidak percaya, jika itu benar?" Sebastian balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tau, Alois mencintai Ciel. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan padaku, bahwa dari awal kita semua bertemu dengan gadis itu, dia menyukainya. Tapi.." Claude memberi jeda sejenak. Sebastian menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah penuh tanya. "Aku tidak yakin bahwa Ciel juga mencintai Alois" sambung Claude.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian sarkastik.

"Jika benar Ciel juga mencintai Alois, kenapa dia tidak langsung menerima Alois menjadi pacarnya?" Sebastian hanya diam saja.

"Mungkin saja, ia menyukai Alois tapi dia juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawabnya?" sela Sebastian.

"Lalu, kenapa Ciel jadi murung akhir-akhir ini? Kau tau tidak tau itu, Sebastian?"

Iris crimson Sebastian terbelalak. Apa itu benar? Kenapa Sebastian tidak memperhatikan hal itu? Bukankah ia bilang, bahwa ia mencintai Ciel? Tapi kenapa justru ia tidak sadar akan hal itu?

"Dan jika aku benar,… Ciel sebenarnya juga mencintaimu"

Entah apa yang harus dirasakan Sebastian. Entah itu perasaan bersalah, rasa lega, atau senang?

.

"Hey Ciel, kau yakin kita akan makan disini?" tanya Lizzy, sementara Ciel mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Disini sepi loh" sambung Lizzy, sementara Ciel tidak menanggapinya. Dia justru dengan santainya berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang ternyata sudah terisi.

"Eh, disini ada orang juga?" tanya Lizzy, menatap kedua pemuda berambut raven yang duduk membelakangi mereka bertiga.

Dan suara Lizzy, membuat kedua pemuda tersebut menoleh.

"S-sebastian senpai? Dan Claude senpai? Kenapa kalian ada disini?!" Lizzy bertanya dengan suara gelagapan. Sementara Ran Mao memegang pundak Ciel, sembari berbisik "Tidak apa, jangan dipikirkan" bisik gadis berwajah oriental tersebut.

"C-ciel" Sebastian memanggil nama gadis berambut kelabu tersebut.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya membuang muka, seperti biasanya

.

.

**TBC**

**Chapter 8 selesai~  
Arigato yang sudah review**

**Untuk yang sekian kalinya, gomen dengan cerita saya yang makin lama makin dramatis aja. Saya benar-benar gak habis pikir, kenapa saya jadi romantis? *merinding sendiri***

**Oke, makasih buat yang review**

**Dan bagi yang belum, tolong review nya. Mungkin ada kesalahan tata bahasa saya. Oke sampai disini dulu**

**Jaa~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Typo(s), ooc(inside), Femciel**

**Pairing: Sebastian x femciel x Alois (maybe)**

**Rated: T **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji hanyalah milik Yana Toboso-sensei  
Tapi di fict ini saya hanya pinjem beberapa character**

**Halo minna~  
Chapter 9 UPDATE!  
Terimakasih yang sudah menunggu cerita saya, dan terimakasih buat yang sudah favorite. Semoga suka ceritanya~**

**Happy reading~**

**Don't like don't read!**

Chapter 9;

"C-ciel"

Ciel membuang wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, muka mesum?!" bentak Ciel masih dengan membuang mukanya.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul, melihat tingkah Ciel. Rasa sesaknya serasa berkurang saat melihat Ciel. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Ciel. Beberapa hari terakhir, Ciel dan Sebastian memang jarang bertemu apalagi berbicara.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini, Phantomhive?" Sebastian balik bertanya dengan nada menggoda, sembari menyunggingkan seringai.

"Ah… Ano, Sebastian senpai, kami ingin makan siang disini" Lizzy angkat bicara.

Sebastian masih memandang dengan wajah bertanya, "Kenapa kalian makan disini? Bukankah kalian bisa duduk bersama Alois dan Lau?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kami tidak ingin Ciel bertemu dengan_" Kata-kata Ran Mao terputus karena Lizzy segera membekap mulut Ran Mao.

"Tidak ingin Ciel bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Claude dengan tatapan penuh selidik, membuat Lizzy gelagapan.

"um, itu… Susah menjelaskannya" jawab Lizzy gelagapan, sementara Claude semakin menatap curiga pada gadis berambut blonde tersebut.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan, nona Middleford?" tanya Claude menatap Lizzy curiga.

"Ah, tidak kok senpai" Lizzy masih gelagapan.

"Pasti ada"

"tidak"

"ada"

"tidak"

Dan pertengkaran kecil antara Claude dengan Lizzy, membuat Ciel kesal sendiri.

"Sudah diam kalian semua!" bentak Ciel. Lizzy bungkam seketika, sementara Claude memandang Ciel dengan wajah bertanya. Seakan menyiratkan 'apa yang kalian sembunyikan?'

"Mereka tidak ingin membiarkanku bertemu dengan si muka mesum ini! Kau puas'hah?!" Ciel berkata dengan nada sarkastik.

Sebastian terbelalak kaget, sementara dadanya terasa sesak. Apa Ciel berusaha menghindari Sebastian? Apa Ciel membenci Sebastian?

"Kenapa kalian tidak ingin Ciel bertemu dengan Sebastian? Apa kau juga tau soal ini, Ciel?" tanya Claude sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Soal itu, jangan tanyakan padaku" jawab Ciel dengan santainya. Pandangan Claude berganti kearah kedua gadis yang beradai dibelakang Ciel. "Percuma saja, bodoh! Mereka tidak akan menceritakannya. Dan jika kau tanya aku kenapa, aku tidak mau menjawabnya" jelas Ciel panjang lebar.

Sebastian berjalan mendekat kearah Ciel. Ia berlutut, berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Ciel sembari memegang pundak gadis itu. Iris crimson itu menatap tepat kedalam iris sapphire dihadapannya. Seakan-akan Sebastian ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kontak mata tersebut.

"Kumohon.."

Dan entah sejak kapan, Claude menarik Lizzy dan Ran Mao agar meninggalkan kedua sejoli ini berdua saja.

"Jangan menjauh dariku…"

Iris sapphire Ciel terbelalak. Lagi-lagi Ciel merasakan wajahnya memanas, sementara itu detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjauh dariku?" tanya Sebastian dengan tatapan penuh arti, membuat Ciel merona olehnya. Ciel hanya diam.

"apa kau benci padaku?" tanya Ciel dan Sebastian bersamaan.

Keduanya terbelalak, karena perkataan masing-masing. Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Entah kenapa keduanya menjadi canggung. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, masih mendalami pikiran masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya suara Ciel memecah keheningan, "Sebastian… k-kenapa saat itu, kau.." Ciel berkata dengan wajah sendu. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan bening menggantung pada pelupuk matanya. "K-kau, apa kau membenciku? Apa itu karena aku selalu berbicara kasar?" Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, air mata Ciel mengalir semakin deras.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tatapan penuh arti. Tangannya mengusap air mata Ciel yang mengalir dipipinya. Perlakuan Sebastian ini, membuat Ciel merona.

"Aku tidak membencimu, dan bahkan aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu" ujarnya seraya mengusap wajah Ciel yang basah karena air mata.

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Lalu kenapa?" tanya Ciel

Sebastian tersenyum lembut, "Sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu Ciel" Sebastian mengusap wajah Ciel. Sementara itu, wajah Ciel sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan Ciel merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Sebastian mengusap wajahnya. " Apa kau ingin menerima cintaku, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Ya"

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Ciel. Hanya satu kata yang mewakili seluruh perasaannya pada Sebastian.

Sebastian langsung memeluk Ciel. Memeluknya erat-sekali- seakan Ciel adalah barang berharga yang mudah hilang.

"Tapi kau membuatku cemburu saat melihat Alois mencium didepan apartemen mu" Sebastian berkata dengan nada menggoda sembari menyeringai.

Ciel berdecak kesal, "DASAR STALKER MESUM!" Ciel berteriak, sementara Sebastian tertawa. "Apa yang lucu'huh? Dasar muka mesum!" Ciel berteriak, sementara Sebastian masih tertawa melihat wajah Ciel yang berubah menjadi merah padam. Entah karena marah atau mungkin.. malu?

"Walaupun kau bilang aku muka mesum, tapi kau tetap jatuh cinta padaku'kan?" goda Sebastian, berhasil membuat wajah Ciel berubah menjadi merah gelap.

'**kawaii~'** Batin Sebastian saat melihat wajah Ciel

Ciel hanya diam, kepalanya tertunduk. Bagaimanapun, Ciel memang menyukai Sebastian'kan? Bahkan mereka sudah –resmi- pacaran.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung, kenapa aku harus menerimamu'huh?" Ciel membuang mukanya, membuat Sebastian tertawa melihat 'keimutan' gadis berambut kelabu tersebut.

"Tapi, kau harus membayar nya Ciel" Sebastian berkata sembari menyeringai.

Ciel menoleh cepat menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan penuhtanya. "Membayar apa mak_"kata-kata Ciel terputus, saat Sebastian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ciel. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, wajah Ciel ditumbuhi dengan semburat merah. Iris sapphirenya terbelalak, melihat perlakuan –seenaknya- dari sang raven.

Sebastian mencium Ciel cukup lama. Matanya terpejam, menikmati ciuman tersebut. Sementara Ciel hanya diam, atau bisa dibilang ia juga menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Satu ciuman lembut –yang cukup lama- itu mendatar dibibir Ciel untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Sebastian adalah pemuda yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Ciel mengerjapka matanya, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Entah kenapa, kinerja otak Ciel melambat hanya karena sebuah ciuman dari Sebastian.

"Itu adalah hukuman, karena telah mencium orang lain selain aku apalagi didepanku" ujar Sebastian dengan seringai kemenangan.

"APA MAKSUDMU? ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU TAU! DAN KAU GUNAKAN ITU UNTUK MEMBALASKU KARENA ALOIS MENCIMKU? AKU_" teriakan Ciel terputus, saat Sebastian mengecup bibir Ciel.

Setelah itu Sebastian menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Ciel, agar gadis itu dapat diam. "Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, Ciel. Ciuman pertamaku hanya akan kuberikan pada gadis yang kucintai, yaitu kau" Sebastian berbisik dengan nada lembut, membuat wajah Ciel merona. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Ciel blushing.

Dan itu karena Sebastian.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang iris biru langit mengamati kedua sejoli yang sedang duduk bersama dikursi taman

Tangannya terkepal kuat, melihat apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, menunjukkan kemarahan dibalik semua itu. Sementara irisnya menunjukan kilatan amarah yang tertuju pada kedua sejoli didepannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chapter 9 selesai juga~ **

**Gomen kalo chapter ini –benar-benar- pendek soalnya saya lagi ngebut tuntasin nih fict sebelum ujian. Dan chapter ini sebenarnya saya lebih focus pada Sebastian dan Ciel yang saling menyadari perasaan mereka. **

**Oke, silahkan review nya~ **

**Saya juga berterimakasih buat yang baru saja favorit cerita saya.**

**Jaa~**


End file.
